Right Where I Want to Be
by MeteorOnAMoonlessNight
Summary: Bella is an exotic dancer, and she loves her job. Edward is a millionaire with a savior complex who needs to rescue Bella. She doesn't want to be rescued, but she does want Edward for the things he does to her body. When she discovers his issues run deeper than she ever thought, will she accept him for what he can offer, or will she walk away? Drabble, Olderward.
1. Chapter 1

**It was the banner that gave me the plot bunny, so I owe thanks to MarieCarro for having pre-made, adoptable banners.**

 **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of S. Meyer. The original plot is the only thing that belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Credit to SarcasticBimbo for her beta skills, and starsmina and NKubie for pre-reading.**

* * *

 **THIS STORY IS NSFW! You might want to pack an extra pair of panties if you plan to read this on your commute or at your desk. Rated M for mature themes, lemons, language.**

 **EVERY CHAPTER has pictures, gifs, and any song referenced up on the blog. THIS IS _INCREDIBLY_ NSFW. MeteorOnAMoonlessNight. blogspot. com**

 **I'm considering this a drabble because the chapters vary between 350 and 750 words. Because of this, I'm posting 3x a week; M,W, &F. Also because of this, there won't be any teasers on FB.**

 **If you don't like stripper stories or lemon-filled stories, THIS IS NOT FOR YOU. There is a plot, but there is also a TON OF SEX. If this is your thing, strap on. I mean, strap in.**

* * *

The spotlights change direction, lowering to leave the stage in darkness as the music starts. The only thing visible from the audience are my black fuck-me heels, and I only have to walk toward the front for the crowd to cheer insanely. This is my most popular dance, and my regulars will wait all night for the performance that gives the impression that I'm so innocent I'm in need of an older man to guide me. As the lyrics begin, the lights are raised to showcase my legs, up to my black lace panties, flashing across my abdomen and up to my face. It's easy for me, ingrained by now, to strut back and forth, touching myself, showing off my body for strangers. As the climax of the song builds, I cup the bra that barely covers my nipples, and as the words and lights pulse in sync I grab the pole. I'm constantly practicing, so that spinning around on it and turning myself upside down come easily and gracefully. I completely ignore the money as it floats around me all over the stage. I have an entire song to get through, and I won't interrupt it to gather dollar bills like some of the girls. I'm a professional, and in the end, I'll make more money for it. When I'm done I can allow myself to crawl, seductively of course, on the perimeter of the stage. Men and women alike enjoy stuffing dollar bills under the edge of my panties, and some are more fond of tucking them under my bra strap or in the cup of my bra.

I don't get fully nude, though plenty of the girls do. I've found that I don't have to, and if I don't have to then there's no point. The audience is still cheering, catcalls and other suggestive ideas thrown my way. I smile at them all as though they have a snowball's chance in hell at any of the things they're dreaming of. Any money I might miss will be collected by the bouncers, the same few that are watching the crowd like hawks to keep the girls from being harassed.

When I'm off the stage and I've shoved my money in my cash box, I retreat to the dressing room to get some water and freshen up before I have to go out to work the crowd. I run a brush through my dark wavy hair, apply more lipstick and touch up my eyeliner. Slipping on a black silk wrapper, I turn to see one of my fellow dancers watching me.

"What?"

"There's a guy out there asking for Cinnamon, BB. He's mega hot, a little older than us. Offered a shit ton of dough for a private."

I scoff. "I bet he did. Did you tell him I don't do that?" Private dances rarely end in anything other than sex, and I'm not interested in being a prostitute.

"Yeah, I said lap dance or no go. He offered the same amount." Her perfect brows lift over her blue eyes.

"Jesus H., Rose. I'll take it, whatever it is." I take my short robe back off and hang it on a hook.

She gives a wide feline smile. "Five G."

"Well, fuck. Let me move my hot ass a little faster, then." I've never been offered more than a grand for a dance, so I'll give this guy the best show I can, as long as he keeps his hands to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

When I step out into the crowd, I look around for the guy in the charcoal suit and bright blue tie that Rose described. He is seriously fucking hot, his hair standing up like he constantly runs his fingers through it, or like maybe his lover recently pulled it while they fucked. Who knows, but either choice is sexy as sin. He glances up at me as I approach, and his eyes hold too many emotions to read them all. He looks like someone who's used to getting exactly what he wants, no matter the cost.

And it appears he wants me.

"I hear you're looking for a dance," I say in my best sultry voice. I feel… I feel like an Amazon, like a goddess, when men watch me, when I show them my power. I am powerful enough to turn them into puddles of goo.

"Only from you," he responds, and his voice has my nipples hardening. At least this one will be enjoyable for me, too.

"Well, then." I lift my right leg and prop the toe of my stiletto on the chair in front of his crotch. "Let's get started."

I rock my hips a few times, picking up on the beat of the song playing over the speakers. A new dancer is on stage, and it's her signature song, but I like it and it works for me. Placing my heel back on the floor, I circle my hips, keeping eye contact with this stranger. I thrust my pelvis in his direction as the chorus reaches its height before leaning in to shove my tits as close to his face as I can without touching him. The song has a repeating sound, a deep sexy verse before a buildup to a climax, and then back again, so I run my hands over his hard thighs, straddling him and rocking, only touching with my hands. There's a rap that breaks up the middle of the song, and I take the end of his necktie in my teeth, backing away from him before circling him. As I come back to the front of his chair, I can't help but run my fingers over my panties as I think about actually being with this guy. He smells heavenly, and I want that scruff pressed between my thighs so hard that I scream his name.

But I remember that I don't even know his name, as the song ends and I stand waiting, bent over very close to his lap. Giving the impression of a blow job would usually garner a larger tip, but there's no way I'm expecting even more from this guy. I watch his adam's apple as he swallows thickly before digging in his pocket. Straightening my spine, I stand tall and regal on my heels as he hands me a roll of cash. Not one to count my money in front of a client, I grin smugly and tuck the fat roll into my cleavage.

"That was definitely good for me," I purr.

Turning before he can say anything, I head back to grab my wrapper, slipping it on and dropping the roll of money in my box with the rest. My job is to mingle, so I exit on the other side of the room to circulate. I feel his eyes on me, and I just know it's him as my spine tingles. Occupational hazard that it is, I'm basically never turned on at work, but he does that to me. I try to put him out of my mind for the rest of the evening, doing my job the best way I can.


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the night, which is actually two in the morning, Rose and I are walking side by side when I feel the tingling again. I refuse to turn and look over my shoulder. If he wants to be a creeper, I'm prepared for him. I leave Rose after she gets into her car; I'm bodyguard enough that we don't need a bouncer to walk us out. I'm no longer trussed up in strappy heels and lacy underwear, opting for yoga pants and a tank, my feet slipped into my oldest sneakers. I make my way across the lot to my own car, a Volvo sedan, and just as I drop my purse in, I hear footsteps.

"I should warn you ahead of time that I'm a third-degree black belt in krav maga." Turning, I see the gorgeous stranger standing several feet away.

"I have no intentions of hurting you," he replies incredulously. "I just want to ask why you didn't agree to a private dance."

I study his figure; his hands are in his pants pockets, his suit jacket removed along with his tie. The top few buttons on his dress shirt are undone, and the sleeves are rolled up. "I don't do private anything."

"Why not?"

He's clearly not happy with my answer, so I simply tell him the truth. "When a customer gets too handsy— and they always do— I have no desire to put that man on the floor with my knee in his throat. It's bad for business." I blatantly stare at the ever growing bulge in his pants.

"I'll give you five grand to accompany me for a ride in my limousine," he states. I laugh, long and unladylike.

"No, thanks."

He frowns adorably. I'm sure _no_ is not in his vocabulary. "Why not?"

I move a little closer to him. "No offense, but I'm not a prostitute, and I'm not accepting your money after hours."

"Then come with me now, and I'll return tomorrow night with another ten thousand dollar roll for a lap dance," he asks almost desperately.

" _How_ much?" My eyebrows shoot to my hairline.

"You didn't even count it? It's enough to get you out of this place."

He's moved forward and so have I. The parking lot lights shine against his hair, which I can now see is a reddish brown color. "Then now is an excellent time to tell you I don't want out of this place."

He's inches from my face now, his gaze on my mouth, so I purposely bite my lower lip. "I don't understand," he breathes.

"I'm _right_ where I want to be." I mean it sincerely, as his eyes lift to lock with mine. They have a dark depth, something reflecting back at me that I can't place, but they're a fascinating shade of green. Deciding to break the tension building between us, I lean in and possess his lips with my own. He tastes like scotch and sin, his cologne tickling my senses as I breathe him in. My tongue snakes out to probe between his lips, and I place one hand on his chest as I devour him.

When I step back, his breathing has accelerated, and I revel in turning the tables on him. "See you around," I taunt.

I slide smoothly into my car and drive off while he stands there gawking.

* * *

 **See you Monday!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not surprised to see him the next night, watching as I dance the same routine to the same song. I have other numbers earlier in the night, but I wait for the place to be full before doing my most popular number, the one that makes the older clientele think they're getting a virginal schoolgirl. It seems that my mysterious and handsome stranger is becoming a regular, and he even steps forward as I make my circle, tucking a handful of bills into the strap on my hip. The feel of his fingers on my skin does wicked things to my insides, so I step into the backstage area for a breather when I'm done with him, spotting the owner standing in front of my vanity.

"Whataya want, Jake?" I ask in a bored tone. He's not a horrible boss, but he makes it obvious that he has nothing but disdain for the dancers. Hypocrite.

"You're doing a private, right now, in room three." His impressively thick arms are crossed over his chest, and he's leaning cockily against my chair.

"The fuck I am, Black." Who the hell does he think he is?

"The fuck you _aren't_ , Swan. He gave me five to ensure you do it, and there's another five for you after. I don't care if you have to give him a rim job, you make that guy happy. Understood?"

"Maybe _you_ should give him a rim job! You're supposed to have my back, asshole!" I fume as I throw my hands in the air in frustration.

He snorts. "You have your own back, and you know it. I don't even have to have a bouncer standing outside the door."

"Nice. Way to move from sleazy strip club owner to sleazy boss forcing the girls to sell themselves."

"Hey, this club is not sleazy!" he protests.

I roll my eyes. "No, but _you_ are."

I turn and walk away from Jake, heading to the private rooms. I'm sure I know who it is, but I'm still not having sex with him. I open the door to room three and step inside, closing the door and leaning against it. He looks at me and I look at him, and I just stand there. There's no denying I'm attracted to him, but I won't break my rule for anyone. He sits there on the red velvet love seat, all gorgeous and wind blown hair, green eyes and chiseled jaw. I want to hate him for being so fucking hot. I want to fuck him for being so fucking hot.


	5. Chapter 5

"I just want to spend time with you," he finally speaks in a low, rough voice.

"And I just read Playboy for the articles," I retort, not buying it.

"Look, obviously I want more than that, but you aren't willing. So I'll pay for you to talk to me if I have to." His eyes are hooded, and it's clear he's aroused.

The music pumping over the speakers changes, and the very obvious sounds of a woman having a full blown orgasm reach our ears. I smirk at him as his pupils dilate, and that ever present and very large bulge is making itself even more known. I push off from the door and strut to him, throwing a leg out and straddling him, without resting my weight on his lap. My lingerie is red tonight, with lace and straps showing off a good portion of my ass. My approximation of a bra has straps crossing over my breasts to form a sexy look, and the whole thing is topped off with a matching garter belt. I figure if he wants to pay for private time, he's going to get what he deserves.

"So talk," I breathe into his ear. His hands make fists at his sides, and he tries to shift his weight under me without touching me.

"Wh-what's your real name?" he stutters.

"Uh-uh. I have a stage name for a reason," I whisper, rubbing my hands over my breasts.

"Mine's Edward," he grinds out, and I lower until my ass is resting on his knees.

"What else did you want to talk about?" I ask, arching towards him so that my cleavage is very close to his face. He closes his green eyes for a moment before opening them and meeting my gaze.

"Why are you a stripper?"

" _Ah-ah-ah_. I'm an exotic dancer, _Edward_ ," I enunciate his name as I bite down on his ear lobe. My hands are splayed across his chest, and I can feel his rapid breathing under my palms. "I don't take off my clothes on stage."

When I look back at him, his eyes are closed again. I shift forward a little, and the heat is radiating from his cock straight to my core. I think about how easy it would be to unzip his pants and shift my panties, taking what appears to be an impressive length into my pussy. My muscles clench at the thought, and I stand abruptly.

His eyes open, flying to mine. "Why did you get up?" he pants.

"Meet me in the parking lot when the club closes." I hastily back away, and it's only as I leave the room that I realize I didn't collect the money.

* * *

 **Did that go the way you expected?**


	6. Chapter 6

I find Rose backstage and make a beeline. She glances up at me, then does a double take. "Oh, Loki help you, you're turned on," she observes.

"I agreed to meet him in the parking lot tonight," I hiss quietly.

"Why? Have I taught you _nothing_? You _never_ go home with a client, they _all_ have issues." She looks genuinely worried for me.

"And his issue seems to be a Prince Charming complex, the rich guy saving the lowly peasant."

"You have to set him straight, hon." Rose goes back to touching up her makeup, and I plop down in the chair next to hers.

"I told him I'm here because I want to be." I look at myself in the mirror, and I see what Rose sees. My cheeks are carrying twin flags of color, my chest is flushed, and my eyes are bright. I shift my legs as I admit that I'm soaking wet, too.

"What are you gonna do?" she asks quietly.

"I'm going to take a shower, and then I'm going to meet him like I said I would. I'll see where it goes from there."

"Casual sex has never worked out for you," she points out.

"I don't even know if I'm going to fuck him, Rose," I lie.

She just snorts, and I make my way to the shower. All I can think about is Edward as I scrub off the stench of the club. I want him, that's true, but I won't change for him, and I won't accept money for anything we do together outside of this club. It's a fine and dangerous line I've decided to walk, and I wonder if I'll cross it willingly, or if I'll put up a fight. As I dry my hair, I decide against makeup, opting for chapstick and my personal uniform of a tank top with yoga pants and Chucks. I might as well be me and not make any pretenses, and he can take it or leave it.

I'm anxious as I walk outside, making note of the cooling air and scanning the lot for which cars are left. The only one other than mine belongs to the owner, and I find myself glancing over my shoulder at his office window on the second floor. Asshole is voyeuristic. I head around the corner of the building and then stop short. Edward is leaning against a Mercedes S-Class, looking like walking sex in his blue button up and jeans. My heart starts beating double time, like a traitorous bitch, as I realize what's about to happen.

"Care for a ride?"

"I'd love to have a ride, handsome," I reply, letting the entendre hang as I sling my bag in the passenger seat and slide in.

* * *

 **See you on Monday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The lemon is broken up between today and Wednesday, if you want to wait.**

* * *

The radio comes to life as he cranks the car, and I listen for a few beats before grinning and turning to him. "Joan Jett?" I confirm, and he smiles at me before pulling out of the parking lot. Joan is singing about wanting to touch, definitely working the mood in my favor.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"I'm not in grade school, and I dance for a living. I know a ridiculous number of artists and songs," I return laughingly.

"That brings up an excellent question. How old are you?"

I watch his profile as he keeps his eyes on the deserted road. "I'm twenty-four, which I know you aren't."

"No, I'm not," he snickers. "I'm thirty-three. My mom loves Joan Jett."

"You're rich." It's not a question, because it's pretty obvious he has money to burn.

"Yes." Equally staccato, with zero elaboration.

"Hmm." I'm at a loss for what else to say, so I watch as Edward pulls into the parking lot at Kerry Park, the Space Needle lit up in the distance. Tiny dots of light show against the backdrop of black that I know is the mountain range.

He puts the car in park, leaving the engine running. "I have no preconceived ideas here. You clearly make the rules, so—"

"Shut up and kiss me." I yank on his collar until we meet halfway, mouths consuming and tongues darting. I pull his hair, the way I've wanted to since I first saw him the night before, and he lets out a sexy moan. My tongue finds its way behind his ear and down his neck, swirling over his pulse. His hands are still in his lap, so I pull away.

"What?" he asks, short of breath and looking dazed.

"Get in the back," I order. I mess with the radio dials until I find something I like, and as Demi tells me she wants to take her lover deep, I know I've found the right song. I watch as Edward gets out and proceeds into the backseat in a very staid fashion. Meanwhile, I'm hanging between the two front seats, just looking at him. Taking pity on his confused expression, I climb between the seats and immediately straddle his lap.

"I'm going to fuck you," I purr.

"Thank God," he groans as my heated center comes in contact with his. Everything about him is hard; his chest, his abs, his thighs, and definitely his cock.

" _Yes_ , Edward," I moan in response as I rock against him.

"Please tell me your name," he begs.

Something about his pleading does me in, and I look at his face. His eyes are closed, his head tilted back, and I scrape my teeth up his throat as I palm the outside of his pants. "It's Bella."


	8. Chapter 8

**I think we all agree with Edward's "Thank God!"**

* * *

His breathing is harsh, and I've just started. I find the buttons on his shirt in the darkened interior of the car, yanking on them and opening him up to me, my mouth exploring the planes I can only feel. I find the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down and freeing his cock, which springs forth like it's really happy to see me. As I stroke him, it's like the rest of his body comes to life, remembering that he's not alone in the car. His hands go to my hair, pulling my face to his for a searing kiss, deep and intense and pulling at my core. He strokes down my back, hips bucking as I pump him. When he grips my waist, I ask him if he has a condom.

He lifts up, reaching into his back pocket as I pull my tank over my head. "Jesus Christ, no bra?" he whimpers.

I just laugh, thinking _wait until these pants come off._ I grab the condom from him, rolling it down that fantastic cock before raising up enough to roll my waistband down my hips, lifting one leg and then the other to slip them and my shoes off.

"Fuuuck," Edward draws out, looking greedily at my pussy right before I sink down on him, taking him deep inside me. "God, do you even know what the hell you do to me?" There's nothing but him and the way he sets my body flaming, so if it's even close to the same for him, I have an idea of what it's like.

"Ohhh." It's my turn to moan as the fullness takes over, and I can't remember ever feeling this good before, never this lustful and needy. His hands are on my nipples, pinching and rolling them, his mouth and that fantastic scruff following every touch of his fingers, and I rock hard against him, my pussy clenching down on his cock at the sensations.

My cries fill the car, echoing out into the stratosphere as I ride him harder, and he licks his fingers before finding my clit. When those long fingers rub in furious circles, I slam down on his thighs, so close to the most intense orgasm I've ever had. Edward pushes up into me with frantic thrusts, and I realize he's about to lose it. There's something about his face as he's that close to coming, and I can't help but scream out as my orgasm rips through me. His hands find my hips in a bruising grip, driving his cock inside me so deeply I know I'll feel it tomorrow, and then he comes.

"Fuck, Bella!" Edward shouts as he empties inside the condom.

I drop my forehead to his, trying futilely to catch my breath. Edward holds me close, and I should be terrified of the connection his gentleness creates, but I'm only more enamored.

Until he opens his mouth. "Come home with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**As Jane would say, "Decisions, decisions."**

* * *

It's a quiet plea, simple yet monumental. So is my answer. "No."

He takes my shoulders, straightening me on his lap. "Bella—"

"I'm not having this conversation naked." I maneuver off of him and grab my clothes, exiting the car altogether. I dress myself in the parking lot, ignoring the bite of the early morning air. There's not a soul around at this time of night.

When he steps out the door I left open, he's collected himself and now he looks like it's casual Friday at the office instead of having just fucked a stripper in the backseat of his car. "Please, come sit with me in the front seat."

I comply, mostly because I know we need to talk, but also because I don't relish the idea of walking home. I may be stubborn, but I can be reasonable if he can. Edward turns the heat up and stares straight ahead without speaking.

"Go ahead, tell me how I'm ruining my life, and you're going to save me from a life of selling my body to strangers." I cross my arms over each other and tap my fingers.

He looks over at me, and I imagine his eyes are blazing, but I can't quite see them in the dark. "And tell me, how is it instead, Bella?"

"I _love_ my job. I love to dance, and I live for the moment when the audience freaks out as I appear in the spotlight. I'm a sexual being, Edward, and it thrills me and satisfies me to simulate it nightly." I reach for my purse where I left it on the floor, and pull out the roll of cash from the previous night. "And I make way more money than most women my age. I drive a nice car and live in a nice apartment." I drop the money on the console between us. "I spend plenty of time in the gym, and practicing martial arts. Nobody takes advantage of me."

"Aren't you lonely?" he whispers.

I turn to him now, searching his expression until I realize _he's_ the lonely one. "Are you confined to your ivory tower, Edward? Are you working so hard to be rich that you've forgotten to have friends, a family?"

Edward abruptly breaks the connection between us, putting the car in reverse and leaving the parking lot. I don't say anything else until we're back in the lot at the club. He stares straight ahead, stoic and cold in his demeanor. Unfastening my seatbelt, I lean over until my mouth is at his ear.

"Thanks for the fuck."

* * *

 **Love her? Hate her?**

 **BeLynda posted a snippet of Monday's chapter on her fic rec blog~ smutslutsandangstwhores. blogspot. com ~Don't forget to leave her some love!**

 **Have a great weekend!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Most of you are spot on in your thoughts about these two.**

* * *

Edward wasn't there the next night, or the one after that. Or the one after that. I told myself I wasn't looking for that smug face, that I didn't anticipate his electric touch on my heated skin as I gave him a lap dance. I certainly didn't miss the look in his eyes as I took him inside me, reverent and worshipful.

"I'm not mooning over him, Rose!" We'd had the same basic conversation ten times the past week.

"Sounds legit," she answers, bitch brow arched high.

"I'm gonna need for you to stop talking, Barbie." I narrow my eyes at her when she laughs.

"Hey, don't take it out on me because you're suffering from a blue bean." She goes back to fluffing her hair, ignoring my dropped jaw.

"Why am I even talking to you about this?" Throwing my hands in the air in frustration, I walk out to find a customer to entertain.

And that's when I see him. Of course it is, because I'm good and pissed now. No amount of twiddling my own clit has cured the aching fire that gorgeous man left me with. I don't _want_ to want him, and I sure as hell don't need his type of rescuing. Ignoring him, which isn't easy since I can _feel_ his presence behind me, I make my way around the room to earn my money. When a wall of heat radiates against my mostly bare back, I pick up my pace. Knowing that I'm asking for trouble, I stalk around the curved wall that leads to the private rooms. Hands grab my upper arms, pushing me into one of the rooms, and I'm pressed up against the door as soon as it slams closed.

Green fire burns me, and the lust ratchets up as his hands run roughly over my ass and up to my tits, massaging and groping. I gasp as his long fingers make their way to silk and lace, pushing into the front and swiping down my slit, teasing my entrance before coming back up to circle my clit. My eyes have rolled back in my head, but I grip his hair and his forearm as he works me. My orgasm barrels over me, and I slump against the hard planes of his chest as I strive to catch my breath. The song lyric I catch over the speaker is _let me fuck you right back_ , and I think that's an excellent idea. Stealthily, I snake my hands to his zipper and lower it, tilting my head up and resting my chin on his chest to look him in the eye from under my lashes. His groan is audible as I stroke him, and in my heels it's easy to reach his jaw so I can bite it.

"I'm not prepared for—"

"Turn off CEO mode, Edward," I interrupt in a throaty voice. "Just feel." When it appears that he isn't going to answer me, I add more twist to my strokes until he's panting. His arms are rigid at his sides, hands fisted. "Touch me, _please_ ," I beg.

He moves, that rigid lock busting free, and his hands find my ass once more. The ribbons that criss cross it leave my skin bare to his touch, and I love the tingling fire he creates. I feel him coming, the moment he tenses just before the warmth spurts across my stomach. Leaning over to the side, I pop open the cabinet built into the wall and pull out a few wet wipes. Balling them in my hand first to warm them, I stroke him gently to clean him off before moving to myself. He watches me with hooded eyes and normalized breathing until I'm finished.

"I didn't come here expecting that to happen," he says quietly. "But I haven't been able to take my mind off you, and it's _never_ been that way before." Edward leans in, his nose skimming along behind my ear. "I like being in charge," he rumbles in my ear, and I shiver.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," I reply breathily.

"I'm going to take you to my place tomorrow night. And I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk."

"Oh, _yes_ ," I whimper. His nose is still running along my skin, tingling my jaw and down to my throat.

And then he pushes me away from the door and leaves the room.

* * *

 **Have I mentioned how much I love Rose?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Did anybody check out the song for the last chapter? The lyrics are really fitting.**

* * *

I didn't get the chance to tell Edward I wasn't on shift tonight, so I find myself standing in the parking lot waiting for him to show up. It's early into the morning hours, and I'm starting to think he isn't going to come. If I had worked tonight, I would've been off for half an hour by now. I can't decide if he's bailing on me or punishing me.

Turning on my heel, I stride angrily back to my car after giving up on him. That's when I hear the engine purring, and I spin back around to see a familiar Mercedes pull into the lot. Tapping my fingers on my crossed arms, I wait for him to put the car in park, staring at his shadowed face through the windshield. I can't read his expression, but I'm positive mine is pissed as fuck. Edward finally opens his door and unfolds his damn long legs before stepping out.

"What the fuck, _Ed_?"

His eyes narrow. "First, don't ever call me that again." He walks closer, and even in my heels I have to crane my neck to meet his fierce gaze. "You may call me sir for the evening."

 _Me likey._ "What if I don't?"

Edward's eyes narrow further on my face. "You'll be punished accordingly."

My eyebrow goes up. "Really? What if I prefer the punishment?"

He leans in close, and I involuntarily fist his shirt in my hands as he speaks in my ear. "Because my punishment consists of deprivation."

I pout. "Oh."

Edward straightens. "Second, it pleases me that you're still dressed up."

"Then you should know I'm not _still_ anything. I was off tonight. Why are you so late?" I'm still pretty pissed that he almost stood me up.

He rubs at the scruff covering his jaw. "I almost changed my mind."

I'm surprised by this admission, considering how take charge he seems to me. "And now?" I question.

Edward smiles, and it gives me the impression of the person that just got asked the million dollar question. "And now, I fuck you the rest of the night."

Oh, wow.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to his car, opening the door and damn near placing me inside like a fragile vase. I watch him round the hood and slide in, his legs practically in his chest to get in, before he closes his door and puts it in drive.

* * *

 **What's the phrase** — **large and in charge? *snort***


	12. Chapter 12

**Since there has been some concern voiced, I'll give you the heads-up that Bella will NOT suddenly turn into a submissive. There's a huge difference between that type of commitment and some role play. That also doesn't mean there won't be any kinky fuckery, so if all the warnings at the beginning weren't enough, this is your last chance to bail.**

* * *

Just watching Edward fascinates me; his profile is sharp, from the line of his jaw up to his cheekbones. He shifts gears, and I watch his hands with their long fingers as they wrap around the head of the shifter. Serious heat is building in my core, until I'm positive I'm radioactive. And then he turns his head to look at me, and I'm done for, shifting in my seat and reaching a hand over to his crotch.

"What are you doing," he growls.

"I think it's pretty obvious," I answer, rubbing the evidence of his arousal.

"You should stop that," he says mildly.

"Why?" I stroke more insistently, and he can't shift his legs in a way that interrupts my efforts and still drive the car.

"Because this is you being in charge, not me. Your antics will result in a punishment."

I frown, but move my hand to rest on his thigh. "Interesting shift, sir. I don't recall you being in charge during our other encounters." I watch him again, his jaw twitching as a muscle tics. He's a complete mystery; he hasn't divulged any personal information at all, not his last name, or occupation, or where he lives. Considering that's where we're going, I feel like I should ask. I'm almost positive he's not a serial killer, but, really, what do I know?

"I can almost hear the wheels as they spin, Bella. What are you thinking?" Edward rests his hand on top of mine, and it's warm and strong as he flexes it, squeezing my fingers.

"That I hope you're not a serial killer, or my night is going to go a completely different direction than I planned."

He laughs at my honesty, and I like the sound. It makes things happen in my belly. "Nope. I just tend to be blindsided by you, and you're only now seeing a more true version of me."

I figure I can live with that. I glance out the windshield as he pulls into a complex; it's a very high end community. "Just as I suspected," I murmur. "You're Willy Wonka in disguise, aren't you?"

Edward laughs again, and I join in. "You've found me out. Please don't tell anybody my true identity."

"Of course not, I wouldn't dream of jeopardizing the careers of the Oompa Loompas." I gasp wildly, enjoying our banter. "They aren't going to tie me up in your basement and force feed me candy, are they?"

He pulls into a spot labeled 'Cullen'. One mystery solved. "It's a condo. No basement."

* * *

 **Yes, I'm making you wait again. But you love me!**

 **Have a wonderful weekend, and stay safe if you celebrate the holiday.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Who loves you? This gal.**

* * *

There's nobody but a lone security guard behind a desk full of computer screens. He nods as we pass.

"Evening, Mr. Cullen."

"Evening, Peter."

We continue to a bank of elevators, and Edward uses a key card instead of pressing a button. We enter a private car that whisks us up to the top floor.

"Penthouse, huh? I'm not surprised," I comment. The doors open into a spacious foyer, and Edward leads me to a hallway off to the right. He has no answer for me as his long stride eats up the plush carpet. I almost have a hard time keeping up, but my legs are also pretty long. He pulls me into what can only be his bedroom, pushing me immediately against the wall and plundering my mouth.

His long fingers dive into my dress, pushing material out of the way and pinching my nipples. My cries are swallowed by his mouth as he continues to kiss me in an almost ruthless manner. My body reacts strongly to his sweet assault, my hips rolling into his, bumping into his erection with each urgent pass.

Edward suddenly steps back, his hair a fucked up mess and his lips wet. _Fuck_. _Me._

"You have me so wet right now," I whimper.

He arches an eyebrow. "Don't act like it's the first time you've been wet in my presence," he replies dryly.

Oh, God, he's going to kill me with his arrogance. "No, sir, definitely not."

Edward comes for me again, attacking my neck with his teeth and tongue. My dress hits the floor, and I'm positive that he ripped it when he took it off. He picks me up, striding to the bed and practically throwing me on it. When he unknots his tie and slips it off, I know I'm in for an interesting night. When I'm bare and spread before him, he uses his tie to bind my hands together in front of me, then lifts them above my head.

I watch him as he unbuttons his shirt, slowly pulling it from his shoulders and dropping it on the floor. He stares at me, his gaze devouring my nakedness until I'm writhing under his scrutiny. He very slowly unfastens his pants and drops them, moving at an excruciating pace to pull his boxers down. When his cock is finally exposed, I moan loudly. He's teasing me, without a doubt, as he grabs a condom from his drawer and rolls it on in slow increments.

"Edward," I moan. "Are you _trying_ to drive me mad?"

"Yes."

"Mission accomplished." I bite down on my lip as I watch him standing there, his erection pointing at me. He looks at me like I'm his next meal, and I can't get enough relief where I need it most. My legs rub together, and I want to grab him and pull him down on top of me. But I don't dare, because I'm positive he'd keep his word and deprive me of his cock.

Finally he touches me, pulling my hips toward him until we collide at the edge of the bed. He rubs his cock through my folds, and I cry out.

"Please, Edward. Oh, God, _please_ , I need to feel you inside me." I realize that I'm not above begging as he repeats the motion, rocking against my body but not entering me.

"It's _sir_ to you," he reminds me with a pinch to my left nipple.

"I'll call you sir every day for the rest of your life if you'll just _fuck_ me. _Please, sir_."

"Good girl," he praises me, sliding back and finally pushing into me. He stops when he's pressed flush against me, my body bowed up off the bed. Edward is looking down where we're joined, watching his cock disappear inside my body. His hands are grasped tightly to my hips, and I've left mine above my head like he wanted. I want to touch him, touch myself, _something_ , but I don't.

I watch his eyes, his face, as his strokes are deep and hard. My back arches again, the pleasure shooting through my limbs. "Ahhh!"

"That's it, Bella, I want to hear you. Let me hear what I do to you." Edward's voice is velvet, deep and throaty, and I think I'm going to come when I feel his fingers find my clit. I cry out again before everything explodes and I'm shouting incoherently.

My eyes open in time to see the utter satisfaction on Edward's face, and then he empties inside me, my name on his lips.

* * *

 **If you don't only want to use your imagination, there are explicit pictures and gifs on the blog! meteoronamoonlessnight. blogspot. com**


	14. Chapter 14

Not one to break his word, Edward fucks me against the wall of his enormous glass enclosed shower before laying me out on his bed again and bringing me to a screaming orgasm with his tongue and those full lips. I can't even think straight by the time he pulls me against him and curls his naked body around my own. Sleep is immediate, and I only wake up because I need to pee. Glancing over my shoulder at a sleeping Edward, I take in his angel's face before running quickly to the bathroom.

When I return, I nestle beside him once again, my ass coming in contact with the hard bulge in between his legs. Does that thing ever _sleep_? I don't know how I'm supposed to go back to a normal life now that I'm in love with Edward.

 _I'm in love with Edward!_

Fuck, I'm so screwed. I love my job, and I don't think he'll want me to continue dancing, considering that he tried to pay me to quit. Thoughts of giving a stranger a lap dance are suddenly unappealing, and I wonder if I can stick to the stage. Maybe make myself more irresistible.

I realize that he's awake as that cock of his moves demandingly against my ass. I can't help moaning like a porn star, despite the number of times he's fucked me already. What can I say, I'm hooked.

"What's going on in that pretty mind of yours, Isabella?"

"I'm wondering how I can possibly be so horny after Mr. Cullen fucked me so thoroughly last night," I respond playfully. I grab his hand and pull his thumb into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the pad. His responding groan tells me I've hit the jackpot.

"I don't know either, but thank the lord." Edward pulls my leg up, opening me for him, before shifting forward and not so gently slipping his cock into my waiting pussy. Holding my leg up and over his hip, he continues the hard and fast pace he started, and with his roaming hands it's not long before I'm trembling into an orgasm.

" _This_ is mine," he growls, palming my pussy and spreading his fingers on either side of his cock as he pounds into me. " _You're_ mine. Nobody else gets to touch you."

"Nobody!" I cry out, my body vibrating and my muscles quivering.

"Nobody sees this but me, Isabella."

"Yes, sir," I whimper, another orgasm building. Edward presses my clit with his thumb, and I'm done for as my body arches tighter to his, a hiss escaping his throat before he explodes with shouted curses.

I roll to my stomach, pushing my face into the pillow and inhaling his scent as I catch my breath. "Edward."

"Bella."

I chuckle. "That was epic."

* * *

 **Do you think she's actually in love?**


	15. Chapter 15

**You guys crack me up with phrases like cock-drunk and dickmatized.**

* * *

Edward drops me off in the parking lot of the club after breakfast, which he made for me. I didn't think he'd feel comfortable with my job without at least discussing the parameters first, but he says not a word as he pulls in and parks. I open the door before he makes it around to my side, realizing too late that he was going to be a gentleman. I smile at him in thanks.

"So, will I see you tonight?" I ask nervously, fiddling with the shirt I borrowed from him to cover the ripped part of my dress.

"Of course," he replies smoothly, and leans forward to kiss me gently on the forehead. Backing away, he smiles tightly and I can't read what's in his eyes as he leaves.

The first thing I do when I get back home is shower, then take a nap. I have to work into the wee hours, so I need to be refreshed. When I wake up, I have enough time to dress and eat before heading out.

Rose is backstage already, her ass bare in her bright red thong as she bounces on the balls of her feet to the song playing; if only the patrons could see her with her tits flying. I've opted for full coverage panties and a garter belt, so I can be sexy and still covered. Of course, I have to change into them still from the sweats I pulled on after my nap.

"How did it go?" she asks as she looks me over in the reflection from her mirror. The lipstick she's applying matches her bra and panties.

Plopping down in the chair next to her, I stare back at her reflection. "It was mind-numbing, spine-tingling, toe-curling sex."

"And now you're screwed."

"Yep." I sigh, her succinct phrase summing up what I'm feeling. "He didn't make any comments about me quitting, so why do I feel like I have to quit?"

"Because you want to make him happy, and you think that's the answer."

"Fuck, Rose, are you a psychiatrist now?" Irritated, I stand and pace behind her as she works on her mascara without any comment. "I mean, the gross part of my job is the lap dances anyway, right? It's not like those have ever been my favorite. So I'll tell Jake I want to stick to the stage. That's what draws the patrons in that are looking for me, right?"

"Sure, and if you think Jake the Snake is going to grant you your wish, you're worse off than I thought."

"Fuck, you don't always have to be so right all the time!" I yell at her like a child throwing a tantrum before grabbing my clothing bag and stripping off my sweats.

Just as I'm standing there naked, our asshole boss comes striding in. "Bella, nice wax job. What are you ladies waiting for, it's time to get a move on."

I'm pretty sure I'm not going to have to worry about quitting after punching him in the gut.

* * *

 **Jake the Snake, everybody. Getting exactly what he deserves.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it wasn't a kick to the balls, but can you imagine her doing that naked? I promise he'll get what's coming to him.**

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Jake explodes. I scramble to cover my naked body as he advances on me, his height towering over me in my bare feet.

"If you so much as touch me, I'll turn you into a pretzel, Jacob Black!" I threaten. I barely manage to get my shirt back on, and it doesn't quite cover the waxed portion of my body he was so rudely commenting on.

"I should fire you for that!" he bellows.

"Yeah? If you do, I'll report you for putting your hands on one of your employees," Rose says nonchalantly.

"And who would believe that?" Jake snarls, spinning to aim his rage at my friend as he rubs the spot on his gut that I struck.

"My Seattle Police detective boyfriend," she drawls slowly.

Temporarily shelving the fact that I didn't know Rose had a boyfriend, much less a cop for a boyfriend, I stare up at Jake. "What the fuck did you come back here for, anyway?" I go ahead and grab my sweats and slip them back on while I wait for his explanation. He turns back and watches my every move.

"The rich guy is back and asking for you," he says. "You're doing whatever he asks, because I want a cut of that dough he spreads around."

Running my tongue along my upper lip, I watch in sick satisfaction as Jake's pants grow tight. Asshole. I lean forward, making sure not to touch him with so much as a strand of my hair. "Of course, _boss_."

Frowning, Jake finally backs up and leaves the dressing room. Grabbing my bag again, I move into a dressing stall and start stripping again, angrily yanking on my sexy underwear and garter belt, finally slowing so that I don't get a run in my expensive thigh highs. When I've slipped on my stilettos, I stalk back to the mirror to fluff my hair and steal a spritz of Rose's perfume. She watches me warily as I move around the space like a predatory animal.

"We're talking later," I tell her, and then I'm gone to the main floor.

I stop in the short hallway, taking deep breaths to calm myself. Edward came back tonight, and I want nothing more than to give him a private dance.

With my head high and my back straight, I strut into the club like I'm the one that owns the place. I stop short, pondering whether my savings is enough to actually own a business. Not having to answer to Jacob Black would be a blessing.

I spot my yummy millionaire and make my way over, having to fend off a few over-eager patrons on my way. _All part of the act._

* * *

 **Please, please, please be safe if you're in the path of Irma!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, they've cancelled school all the way up here in Northwest Georgia. On the bright side, all of my family is safe in Florida. I hope the same is true for you and your loved ones.**

* * *

"I was hoping you'd come see me," I say, tracing my hand down his red silk tie.

"You know I can't stay away," he replies, his brow raised.

A man that looks decidedly drunk staggers down the curved hallway where we're standing. "I'm next, sweetcheeks. Whatever he's getting, I want seconds!" He leans close enough to me to slap my ass, and I hiss at the painful contact.

Before I can react, Edward has him shoved against the wall, his elbow in the guy's throat. "You don't touch a lady without her permission, fuckwit. You couldn't afford anything private with her if you handed over your life savings," he spits.

"Edward, he can't breathe. You should let him go," I say calmly.

He glares at him for another brutal second before releasing him. I pull on Edward's arm to practically drag him into the private room with me. I try to control my breathing, but I'm already pissed over Jake, and now Edward stepping in when I can handle myself is too much.

"Why did you do that?" I ask quietly, facing away from him.

"Do what, Isabella? Let that asshole know he doesn't have the right to touch you?" His voice is angry, exactly as I would expect.

"I deal with it on a regular basis; are you going to be glued to my side every second for the rest of eternity?" I turn to him finally, knowing my eyes are blazing in my fury.

"Do you think I enjoy imagining all the men that put their hands on you? Do you think it doesn't take all of my strength _not_ to throw you over my shoulder and leave this club with you _right now_?" Edward's voice has taken on a low and deadly quality, something that he must utilize at work with errant employees.

"Do _you_ think your caveman behavior turns me on? Because I can handle the idiots myself, I don't need your help!"

He's in front of me in an instant, one lone fingertip dragging from my throat down between my breasts. " _I know_ what turns you on, Isabella, never forget that."

"Stop calling me by my full name like you're admonishing a child!" I shout. If it comes out a little breathless, it isn't intentional.

He narrows his eyes at my face. The next thing I know, I'm ass up over his lap as he sits on the couch. The slap to my ass cheek is as much of a shock as the one delivered by the stranger to the other cheek minutes earlier.

"You're behaving like a disrespectful brat, _Isabella_."

The second and third thwack come in rapid succession, and I'm forced to admit to myself that he really does know what turns me on.

* * *

 **Cavemanward- hot or annoying?**


	18. Chapter 18

**We have a split consensus, so we'll have to see what Bella thinks.**

* * *

When I recover from the shock that Edward is actually spanking me, I let my defense mechanism kick in and roll off his lap into the floor, crouching with my fingertips steadying me as I stare up at him. The surprise is fairly evident on his face as I stand to my full stiletto-clad height.

"I doubt you truly want to fight me, Edward."

I see the glint of a challenge in his eyes, and brace myself as he stands, too. Little does he know how often I've practiced while wearing these shoes, since I work in them at least five days a week.

He makes a predictable grab for my arm, so I merely swing it back out of his way. When he shifts forward and puts his arms around my waist, I adjust my stance and bring my knee to his groin, pressing without full force, and direct a palm strike into his hyoid. His chin snaps back, and I use my other hand to push at his chest until he's forced to sit back down. I back up several paces again, pushing one leg back and bringing my hands up in front of me.

"Are you done?" I ask placidly.

He stands, moving forward quickly in an attempt to use his body weight to force me back to the door. I allow him several paces before bending one elbow and planting it in his chest, directly against his sternum. This time he grunts, backing up and rubbing his chest with a wince.

"Enough!" he shouts.

"I agree! It's time you admit that the only reason you touch me is because I _allow_ it. _No other reason_."

"Oh, you _want_ me to touch you, _Isabella_ , once you're done with your display of strength. I get it, you can protect yourself, but you can't expect me to stand by while some guy manhandles you."

"You will, because this is my job. I'm happy to tell those men to go fuck themselves, which is what I'm about to say to you. I didn't come back here to argue and fight."

"I didn't either," he concedes soothingly, moving toward me again. I allow him to back me against the wall, and stand still as he leans in and runs his nose along my jaw and back behind my ear, where he bites his way back down my neck. I whimper at the pain, and he smoothes his tongue over the offending areas.

"You should feel how much your strength turns me on," he whispers, grabbing my hand and placing it over his groin. I moan as I come in contact with his swollen cock, begging me to take it out of the confines of his pants.

* * *

 **Uh, so... thoughts on her kicking his ass?**


	19. Chapter 19

"I can't decide if you're insane, or brilliant," I grind out between my teeth.

"A little of both," he replies, his breath puffing out against my cheek.

"Did you only come here to get into my panties, or to start a fight?" I rub relentlessly at his hard on, giddy at the power I have over him. I'm still terrified that falling in love with Edward will ruin everything.

"Definitely to stir you up. I plan on getting into your panties later tonight, but now, you're due on stage."

"That's terribly unfair of you," I remark, my pussy throbbing at the thought of having to wait.

"It's the job, Cinnamon. Never forget it's just a job." He sounds almost desperate as he says it, so I try to turn the mood back around.

"And if I drip onstage, you'll know it's all because of you," I tell him, grabbing his hand and stroking his long fingers between my legs and over my damp panties.

"Fuck," Edward breathes.

"Nope." I back away, opening the door and hurrying out before I change my mind. Judging by the song that's on—one that typically turns the guys into drooling fools because of the suggestion of a blow job—it's true that it's almost my turn. I head backstage to catch my breath, and I get a look at myself in the mirror.

My cheeks are red, like the most expensive rouge couldn't fake. My eyes are bright, reflecting the arousal Edward brought about in me. My hair is a bit tousled, looking like I just fooled around at the least and got fucked at the most. Perfect, really. All the better to lure in the men.

I step out onto the dark stage, and all other thoughts leave my head as I focus on my dance. It's the balm I need, to my soul, my brain, my body. I know what and who I am when I dance. Though Cinnamon is my persona, Bella is the most comfortable in this place and time, every time. I spot Edward front and center as the lights come up, but I ignore the money he holds out. Not until my dance is over; only then will I move around the stage to accept tips. I let the music pulse through me, closing my eyes as I run my hands over my body. I open my eyes as the music swells, and I launch myself at the pole, swinging and spinning upside down with just my legs. My hands touch the floor, and I use them for leverage as I come down from the pole in a flip.

Exhilarated as the song ends, I fake a curtsy and make my way around to the sound of applause and plenty of whistles and calls for more. I turn my back as I approach Edward, bending into a squat and offering him my ass.

I hear the sound in his throat just before his touch ghosts over my lace covered cheeks, and then he tucks the money in my garter belt and I straighten. I feel the pull, the connection I have to him already, and wonder for the hundredth time what the fuck we're doing.

* * *

 **He does actually get in her panties in the next chapter. In a _very_ Domward fashion. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I feel like there should be a warning of some kind.**

 **'Slippery When Wet'**

* * *

Despite agreeing to let him have complete control 'just this once', I'm still not exactly sure how I find myself completely naked and tied to a padded table in Edward's house. Blindfolded, no less. He slipped headphones over my head and turned on some sexy music in my ears. My arms are bound over my head, my knees are pulled up, and my calves are tied to my thighs before being tied to the table. I can only feel the draft from the air conditioner, which makes my nipples tighten. There's the sensation of being watched, a prickling that runs along my skin where his gaze lands.

There's skin-on-skin contact on my fingers, running down my arm to my shoulder, and then it's gone. I feel a warm wetness circle my nipple, and I arch into his mouth. His entire fully clothed body leans over mine and he grasps my chin gently, almost but not quite kissing me. I feel my breath stutter, listening to the song change in my ears. It's all swelling string instruments with a weeping piano joining in. I jolt at the freezing sensation running over my lips, cold liquid dripping down my neck as the ice melts. I feel a cold, wet trail as he runs ice down my body, circling each nipple and dragging it down my torso and around my navel, where the sensation causes me to arch against my restraints again, crying out. Then he runs the ice up and down my slit until I'm a trembling mess.

My eyes fly open as he covers my mouth with his hand, and I stare at the black void of the satin blindfold as his mouth makes another pass over each plane and dip of my body. Releasing my mouth, his hands caress my quivering legs, stroking around my throbbing pussy but never touching it. I've never experienced such sensory deprivation before, giving all of my trust over to Edward as he removes everything but him and his touch. My muscles clench in anticipation and need, and I find myself crying out again. His hands leave my skin, and I whimper. There's his scent in my nostrils, the warm and spicy cologne that he wears, and then his mouth is assaulting mine, swallowing my cries. His tongue invades my mouth, circling and plunging before retreating. He sucks my lip into his mouth, and then he's gone again.

My breathing is labored; I can't catch enough air as I pant, as time ceases to exist. Without warning, Edward's cock is buried deep in my body, my legs pressed further open and into the table from the weight of him. There's a hand over my mouth again, so that every moan and whine dies in my throat. The only sensation I'm left with is Edward and his cock, thrusting deeply and holding before pulling out again and slamming back in. I throw my head back, thrashing it side to side as unequaled pleasure rips through me, finally giving me release. I feel his body cover mine again, his pace slowing, and the blindfold and headphones disappear.

I gaze into heated green eyes and bite my lip. My heart jumps in my chest at his expression, and then he stills himself, his thighs pressed tightly to me. His hands roam everywhere, giving me the touch I was missing. I want to push his shirt off, run my hands over his chest, but my hands are still tied above me.

It's pretty obvious by now that Edward owns my heart, though I never consciously gave it to him. There's no going back now.

* * *

 **There's a very thorough gif set on the blog that was the inspiration for this lemon. Just in case you're interested. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

I meet Rose for lunch as soon as we're both available, considering how much she and I have to discuss.

"Alright, Hale, spill it. Are you really dating a detective?"

She sits across from me, crossing her long legs and resting back against her chair. "Don't beat around the bush, Bella," she answers in her droll manner, one arm draped over the back of her chair.

"You know I won't. I tell you everything, but I have to find out you have a boyfriend like _this_?" I tap my fingertips on the tabletop before crossing my arms and mirroring her easy attitude.

"Look, he started off as a romp, and I had no idea what was happening until it happened." She leans forward, narrowing her eyes on my face. "I don't tell you about every one night stand, but I did say something when I first met him."

Rose settles back in her chair again as the waiter comes over, tripping over his own tongue as he tries to take her order first. He looks to be in his teens and blushes furiously.

He turns to me, and his already wide eyes grow another inch in diameter. I laugh to myself, because I really did dress to kill today. I give him a gentle smile as I order, turning my attention back to my friend as he races off. "The last guy you told me about was after that bachelorette party for your cousin."

"Yeah, the guy that I mistook for a stripper, ironically."

"Didn't you say he was seven feet tall or something absurd?"

Rose laughs. "Bella, I was exaggerating. But he _is_ tall, and fine, yes. He comes around all the damn time, like an adorable puppy dog. I can't resist him, BB."

"That's because your pussy is weak, and she runs the show."

"My pussy is strong enough to crack walnuts, bitch."

There's a loud clatter right next to us, causing us to both look up in shock as the waiter drops a tray full of glassware and a basket of bread. His cheeks are tomato red as he stumbles backwards over the mess, stuttering apologies before fleeing to the back.

"Poor kid." Rose chuckles.

"Heard more than he intended, I guess." We look back at each other over the empty table and dissolve into laughter.

"At any rate, my pussy is not leading the charge on this guy. He's incredibly thoughtful, sweet, and respectful. And you have no damn room to talk, confusing good dick for love," she adds archly. I choose to overlook her comment, but I'm interrupted before I can move on.

"I'm so sorry, ladies, let me get you new drinks and check on your orders for you." An older gentleman comes up to the table rambling.

"It's fine." I dismiss him with a wave of my hand. We have more important things to worry about. "So, Rose. What do you say to opening a dance studio with me?"

* * *

 **The mystery of her getting a new job is solved.**


	22. Chapter 22

"You want this grand dame to teach toddlers to pirouette?" she asks, her brows arched into her hairline.

"No, no, I was thinking more like pole dancing, striptease moves. For the horny housewives, or anyone that wants to do it for exercise." I want to take a sip of my drink, but we still don't have any. "No children. I wouldn't have the patience for them."

"Okay," she answers, drawing the word out.

The older guy comes back around, I'm assuming he's the manager, and places our drinks in front of us. He gives us napkins, silverware, and appetizer plates while he's at it. I look up at him until he catches my gaze, and I maintain eye contact while I speak to him. "Please give our apologies to the waiter. Our topic was rather inappropriate for young ears. I wouldn't want him to suffer any long term repercussions for his mistake. Do we understand each other?"

His complexion goes straight to purple, and he stutters when he chokes out an affirmative answer. Rose looks at me with humor all over her face. "What are you doing to the men in this restaurant, girl?"

"That waiter is so young, I'd be surprised if he's graduated high school. He needs more training and experience, not to be reprimanded or even fired." I glance up to be certain there's nobody standing close. "You were going on and on about your platinum cunt; the poor boy is lucky to be alive."

Rose laughs so loud that other patrons turn to stare. She merely gives them her feline smile. "So, platinum hoo-hahs aside, are you serious about the dance studio? Because I'll admit, getting out from under Jake the Snake would be awesome."

"I agree. I have capital, I just need manual labor and another teacher."

"I think it's a great idea. We'll have to find a place, and file for permits, and God knows what else."

"It just so happens my boyfriend is in mergers and acquisitions, so I can pick his brain and utilize his realtor." I grin; I'm more than excited about the prospects of this new venture.

"I'm in." My best friend grins back at me, and I know in my gut this is going to work.

"When do we quit the club?" I ask.

"Let me think about it. It should be a grand exit, don't you think?" She smiles evilly, and I laugh.

* * *

 **Now we know what Edward does for a living. ;)**

 **Just wait until you read about their grand exit!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy Monday!**

* * *

I spend the next week going back and forth with Rose about ideas. She wants to name the place Cherry Bomb, and I want to name it Jack Off Jill. So far, we've scouted locations on our own, but Edward has been stupid-busy at work and I've put off sitting down and talking to him about my idea.

Finally, I offer to make dinner for us at his place so we can spend time face to face. Peter nods at me as I make my way to the elevators, and I wave before pulling my coat tighter around my dress. Once inside the penthouse, I make my way to the kitchen, setting down my purse and shrugging out of my coat before turning on some music. I set to work making the meal we agreed on and which Edward had shopped for; chicken parmigiana and a salad.

I've put the salad on the table that I set and I'm bending over to get the chicken out of the oven when I hear the front door close.

"Fuck, that's a sight I could damn well get used to," I hear from behind me.

Wiggling my ass, I pull the pan out and set it on the trivet before turning to Edward, catching the sexy smirk on his handsome face. He's standing behind me in his business suit, looking edible as fuck. "Hello there, yourself."

Not surprisingly, his hands are on me instantly, grabbing my ass and pulling me flush to his body. My long hair is down and a bit frizzy from the heat of the kitchen, my dress skin tight and showing ample boobage. It's also short enough that his hands are on my bare ass as he cups me.

"Do we _have_ to eat before we go to the bedroom?" he whines, and I chuckle.

"I really wanted to talk to you," I reply, biting my lip in the way I know drives him crazy.

"Oh, God, I have to wait for this," his fingers run between my asscheeks and rub my damp panties, "until we've had dinner?"

"Yes, sir," I breathe. "I went to so much trouble to cook for you." I pop out my bottom lip and give him puppy dog eyes, feeling the answering twitch of his cock against my belly.

He groans so loud that I laugh at him some more. "Come on, handsome, let's eat and talk. And then you can have whatever you want for dessert."

"Deal."

I finish putting the food on the table while Edward takes off his jacket and tie and washes his hands. When he joins me, he serves me before serving himself. I smile at him, watching the way his strong, sure hands wrap around the serving utensils and perform a mundane task simply to make me happy. Knowing full well where the night will end, I also know it's up to me to keep it from going there until we've had our conversation.

"Thank you," I murmur.

"You wanted to talk about something?" I watch as he takes a bite, dipping his head a little as he moans in pleasure.

"Yes. I thought that we should talk about ourselves, because we never really have."

He sets his fork down slowly, looking up at me from his plate. "So, you're going to tell me why you're an exotic dancer, and in return I have to tell you of my family?"

I nod, uneasy at the tone in his voice and the savage look in his eyes. The atmosphere in the room has changed from fun and light to oppressive.

"No." His baritone echoes through the room.

I drop my own fork with a clatter. "What do you mean, _no_? I'm willing to tell you whatever you want to know, and your response is _no_?"

Edward scrubs his hands over his face, and then he picks up his wine glass and has a long drink. He practically slams it down before moving to the dry bar in the corner and pouring a good three fingers of scotch. He meets my eyes over the rim before slugging it back. He pours another and comes back to the table, sitting back in his chair and propping one foot on his opposite knee.

"I don't want to tell you about my childhood. You're not my shrink." He smirks cockily, and I want to slap the smug look off his face.

"Then we're done here."

I stand from the table, stalking angrily into the kitchen to find my things. I blink back the tears that threaten the corners of my eyes, because I _hate_ crying. I feel his presence before he touches me, and then his hand is firm on my arm.

"Bella. Stay." I hear the ragged breath as it drags in and out of his lungs. "Please." His one-word plea sounds like it's choking him.

* * *

 **Do you think he'll talk to her?**


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter comes with a trigger warning for the mention of attempted suicide.**

* * *

I spin to face him, furious at his mercurial attitude. "Why, so you can fuck me and throw money at me? Is that your answer for everything?"

"Yes."

Stunned by his one word admission, I merely stare at him. He's run his hands through his hair a million times since I threatened to leave, and his green eyes are burning now, compared to the cold gaze he gave me from the bar. There's a muscle working in his jaw as he sets his teeth. I don't have a reply, so I merely raise one eyebrow and wait for him to speak again.

"Can we please sit? I'll talk, I swear, just don't—don't leave."

I walk silently back to the table, looking out the floor to ceiling windows instead of meeting his intense gaze.

"My father was a... mogul, you could say," Edward begins after we sit. "Always busy, never home. My mother raised my sister and myself, threw dinner parties for his clients, and looked the other way while he was unfaithful. My father was never present for school meetings, for baseball practice, Alice's ballet recitals; nothing. In high school, I started getting in trouble. It was pretty classic, really; troubled youth causing shit to get absent father's attention." I saw his reflection competing with the skyline in the darkening glass as he picked up his scotch and had a long gulp. "That was when I discovered my mother was an alcoholic. The principal kept calling her every time I pulled the fire alarm or got caught smoking. She came every time, looking _so fucking_ disappointed in me, in _life_. And then she stopped hiding her drinking." He swirls his glass. "She had a drink in her hand all day long."

"What happened after that?" I whisper, finally looking at him, only to cringe at the devastation on his face.

"My father didn't know the difference because he was staying at his mistress's house." He drops the glass with a thud, and his hands find their way back to his hair. "I came home from school one day to find that she'd tried to kill herself."

I gasp, appalled that I pushed him to talk about this. "You don't have to go on. It's alright, Edward."

"Might as well finish," he says harshly, frowning fiercely. "She wasn't going quietly, either. She tried to slit her wrists, but the first one was so painful she gave up. Still, there was so much blood." His voice has dropped to below a whisper, and I jump up from my seat and climb in his lap.

"Baby, shh." I push on his shirt at his shoulders, unbuttoning it faster than I thought possible with trembling fingers.

"I don't know how to be anyone other than my father."

A strangled sound escapes my mouth right before I crush my lips to his, dinner and story hour forgotten. His hands dip into my dress to fondle my breasts, and I work frantically at removing his clothing. It's like he can't let the connection of our mouths separate, so he continues to kiss me as he stands. Finally, he turns me around and pushes the plates out of the way before bending me over the table. My garters are black leather, my thong made of lace. Edward only has to give one good, hard tug to my panties before they rip at the side seam. He knows how to touch me to make me writhe, his fingers dipping between my cheeks and playing with my ass before dipping below to tease my pussy. My face is flat on the cool wood surface of the dining room table, and Edward leans over me to tug on my dress and lick my exposed shoulder. I know what he needs. He needs to be in control.

"I'm going to come all over your table, sir. Tell me if you want that."

He grabs my hair and pulls, arching my back as his fingers plunge into my wetness. I cry out at the sensations of pleasure and pain.

"That's _exactly_ what I want, Miss Swan."

I shift my feet wider, giving him better access to all of me, and he pinches my clit. The orgasm flattens me, taking away all of my strength, and I cry out his name loudly.

"Time to get naked, lovely."

* * *

 **I know this is fiction, but please remember that there's always an alternative to suicide.** **National Suicide Prevention Lifeline Phone Number** **1-800-273-8255**


	25. Chapter 25

**No talk and all sex is not the way to a healthy relationship. But it's fun to read!**

* * *

Standing in nothing but my garter and hose, facing a shirtless Edward, I can no longer remember why I wanted to eat dinner first. He runs his hands over every inch of my ass he can reach before turning me to face away from him and cupping one hand over my pussy, the other over my mouth.

"Silent, Bella. You may come, but you can't make any noise. Understand?" I nod against his hand. "Good girl."

His assault on my body is sweet, unbearable, and so fucking hot. He touches me everywhere, and it's like he has more than two hands as he pinches my nipples, rolls my clit, and slaps my ass. I've bit my lip so hard I'm afraid I'll draw blood, as every whimper sticks in my throat. My stomach clenches as he draws soft patterns over my abdomen, my thighs are coated as I become wetter and wetter. His tongue circles my earlobe, my pulse point, and roams up and down my neck as he holds me up.

When I can take it no longer, I tremble and shudder in his arms, trapping the sounds I would make so they don't escape. I gasp wildly instead, and feel like a limp noodle as the cage of Edward's arms holds me up.

It's the tender kiss he places on my temple that does me in. I turn to face him and wrap my arms around him, feeling the hardness of his erection against my stomach. Just holding him for a minute, holding on tight and not letting go, calms and centers me. Edward understands sex, but I understand feelings. I have to prove to him that he can feel again and he won't get hurt because of it; that he can have both sex and emotion together.

"Fuck me, Edward. I want to feel your cock so deep inside me that I forget everything else."

His arms tighten around me before he spins me again and pushes me back over the table. I hear the zipper on his pants seconds before he runs his hands over my bare back, pushing his cock inside me as deep as I asked for. It's not tender or sweet, but harsh and reckless as he pounds into me over and over. I love every second of it.

Edward finally lets go, releasing a long breath as he comes and leans over me on the table. I feel the small kisses that he drops on my shoulders, my back, and then he straightens and pulls me up with him. I'm surprised when he sweeps me into his arms and carries me through his bedroom and all the way into the bathroom.

When he sets me on my feet, I watch silently as he turns on the shower, adjusting the knobs until he's satisfied. I unhook my garters and methodically roll my thigh-high stockings down to protect them, setting everything on the vanity and accepting Edward's outstretched hand.

This is the softer side I'd been looking for, maybe even missing. At first it was a fast fuck with a hot guy, but when I realized I'd fallen head over heels for the man I barely knew, I wanted more. I never realized that he wasn't capable of more, at least not without guidance. It's up to me to show him how it can be between us.

* * *

 **Fixing the broken man- does that ever work?**

 **You know where to find the pictures.**


	26. Chapter 26

***cough*NSFW*cough***

* * *

I take the opportunity to show him how I feel, to be gentle as I wash his back, to kiss him where I can reach, to brush off his hands as he tries to touch me. It's always about me coming, and though he obviously enjoys himself as well, it's only in controlled situations.

So when his hardened cock presses against me insistently, I sink to my knees and look up at him through my lashes, taking his entire length into my mouth. He staggers, grabbing at the wall for support, and I follow his faltering steps. Over and over, I urge him to use my mouth for his pleasure, and I see the darkening look on his face as I submit to him. As his movements become erratic, I push and pull his hips myself, until I feel and hear him lose it and swallow quickly to avoid the taste.

Edwards leans against the tiles, his eyes closed. I grab my toothbrush and brush my teeth while he's not paying attention before picking up my soap and washing quickly. He's still standing there, seemingly in his own world, and the water is turning cold. I adjust the knobs to let some more heat overpower the cold, then I lean against him, my chest to his. Emerald green sparkles down at me, and the expression I see is one that has been rarely present.

He reaches behind me to turn off the water, and then performs tedious tasks like stepping out and towelling off, drying his hair and leaving the bathroom. I mirror him, drying off and leaving the room to find him in the closet pulling on a pair of grey sleep pants. I have enough items here that I don't have to struggle to find clothing, but I decide to pad naked into the dining room and pick up his dress shirt and slip it on. I have to roll up the sleeves, but it easily covers my ass.

"God, Bella. Do you know what it does to me to see you in my shirt?" I hear his voice, hoarse and urgent, a few feet behind me.

"Hopefully, it gives you a feeling of possession," I answer.

"That's one word for it."

I lead him to the kitchen, where I leave him so I can gather the remnants of our barely touched dinner. I hand him his salad bowl as I set about eating my cold chicken. I get more wine, and I sip it as I stare at him.

Finally, I clear my throat and boost myself up on the counter to sit. We're at eye level, so I look directly at him as I speak. "I want to open a dance studio with Rosalie."

Edward pauses mid-bite. "You do?" he asks, looking completely surprised.

"I've been trying to tell you for weeks now that I've been thinking about it, there just hasn't been enough time. I met with Rose at the beginning of the week, and she's on board."

"That's a fantastic idea. What do you plan on teaching?" He resumes eating, and I feel a weight lift from my chest at the idea of us moving forward.

"Well, an exoctic dancer _has_ to teach pole dancing. And aerobic dance. It's quite the workout, what we do. I can completely picture it, I just need a place."

"I can do that," he says over the top of his glass.

I frown. "I only need the name of a realtor that won't gouge me on commission, and to bounce ideas off you."

"You don't need money?" he asks, more than a small amount of incredulity in his voice.

I laugh quietly. "No, remember me telling you I made more money than most women my age? I wasn't exaggerating. I have the money to invest in buying a place and renovating it, so don't worry about that part."

His head bobs, which I take as a sign of agreement, until he speaks. "You don't need me to rescue you, just like you said. So what _do_ you need me for?"

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone that voted in the top ten poll at twifanfiction recs! The Cullen Eggplant was voted #10. It was my entry to the Biggest Dick Ever contest, so if you're looking for a funny, steamy lemon with a big ol' eggplant, give it a read.**

 **The witty and wonderful Sarcastic Bimbo (BeLynda Smith, my beta) wrote an entry that came in at #7! I'm so proud of her. You can find all of the winners at twifanfictionrecs. com, along with thousands of other complete fics.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hold your breath...**

* * *

"Edward." He turns away from me, but I call his name nonetheless. "I need _you_ , so much," I whisper. _It's now or never._ "I love you."

The kitchen is dead silent as my words seem to reverberate around us.

He sets down his bowl and fork, leaving his back to me. He is vulnerable in this moment, and I don't want to fuck it up. I reach out, tentatively touching his shoulder blade. He seems to curl in on himself as his shoulders become rounded.

"I don't say that lightly, because men come and go. My mother and Rose, that's it for who I love. But you came in and… you stole my heart right out of my chest. I can't accurately express how much I need you, but if this is too much for you…" I trail off, tears trying to work their way down my face. I blink and they fall.

I hear the sigh of breath that he forces out, and hope that he's going to speak. When he doesn't, I start again. "If you don't feel the same, or _can't_ feel the same, I understand, but I can't be in a relationship without love and affection. I grew up with a single mom, Edward, and she worked her ass off for me. She was there for everything, and never let me feel the loss of my father. She was constantly two people until last year when I forced her to retire. I subsidize her income with my own, and she deserves every minute she has to relax and be herself. I can't fathom being a mom _and_ a dad, but it sounds like both of our moms had to do that. And I hope to God your mother got the help she needed, because—"

"I need you to leave." His words are cold, final. My heart breaks as I realize that he doesn't love me in return. Maybe he can't love anyone.

My stomach is clenched in knots as I slide carefully off the counter, walking slowly into Edward's bedroom. I grab the items I'd left on previous visits, stuffing them into my purse as tears course down my face. I pull on a pair of pants and grab my shoes, not even bothering to put them on.

As I head through the main room to the elevator, I glance toward the kitchen doorway. Edward hasn't moved at all, it seems. I bite down on my lip to strangle the sob in my throat, finally punching the button for the elevator. The wait feels like an eternity as I struggle to stay upright. The life I thought we were building is a lie.

* * *

 **Yeah, so, that happened.**


	28. Chapter 28

**It seems like there's a pretty even split between who you support.**

* * *

I throw myself into looking for a place to buy for the dance studio. I call out sick to the club for three days in a row, ignoring the angry voicemails from Jacob. I can't stomach the idea of being there, of picturing Edward there, or having other men watch me dance half naked. My heart is no longer in my job the way it used to be, which is all the more reason to find a prime location for my new venture.

When I find the perfect place in a busy strip mall, I call Rose to come and look at it with me. She watches me like a hawk as we circle the large space and I ignore her as I picture setting up the poles, the dressing rooms, and a reception area. The floors are very nice, and there's already track lighting that won't get in the way of the poles. She agrees that the place is perfect, and we put in our offer. The realtor leaves, and Rose turns to me as I knew she would.

"Spill it, Swan. You're not sick, so why haven't you been at work?" Her hands are on her hips, and she taps her nails against her belt.

"I don't care what Jake says about me, he can even fire me now if he wants to."

"That's a great way to avoid my question."

"Fuck, Rose." Tears prick my eyes again, but I'm so sick of crying. "Edward broke up with me."

"What? Were you even a committed couple?"

"We weren't seeing other people, and he's obviously possessive. I told him how I feel, and he told me to leave."

"Asshole! What the fuck?" I appreciate Rose's loyalty, but it doesn't make me feel any better.

"He has issues, clearly. One of them being that he can't commit. So, you know, I'll go back to my plans of setting this place up and stop thinking about him. Like you said, I confused good dick for love."

I turn away from her and head out to my car without waiting to hear what she has to say. And if I cry the entire way home, that's nobody's business but my own.

* * *

 **This is your last chance to put in your vote for the name of the studio! Cherry Bomb is in the lead, with Night Moves in second place. There's a poll on FB, or you can tell me in a review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy Monday! There's a 20 vote difference between Cherry Bomb and Night Moves. You still have time to vote on FB (it's the pinned post).**

* * *

I go back to work the next day, mostly so that I don't have any idle hours in which to worry myself to death. Rose tells me she has a plan for our final dance when we quit, and we're going to perform it together. She and I start working on choreography while we're backstage, and I just know this will be talked about for a long time.

The realtor calls me the following day to tell me my offer was accepted. I bring Rose a giant bouquet of white roses to tell her thanks for her help, especially since she's had to put up with my moodiness. Her squeal is loud enough to crack glass as she hugs me and tells me congrats over and over.

"Now, tell that brawny boyfriend of yours that we need help getting the place set up properly."

"I will." She beams. "You're going to love each other." Rose looks thrilled, and I'm so damn happy for her.

I sigh internally as I slip into a changing stall to put on my gear. I no longer change in the open since Jake snuck up on me that day. I have something new in electric blue, very strappy and hard to get into. I bought it on a whim, and I love the way it looks, but fucking christ it's taken me ten minutes to struggle into it. It better be worth it when I make it out there.

It's early in the night, so I'm not dancing to my signature song yet, but it's still a good one. Snoop Dogg starts off the song before The Pussycat Dolls come in to sing about undressing and getting it on. It's a shortened version since it's just a teaser for later in the evening, so I put in as many moves as I can for maximum impact. As I'm making a turn before dropping into a split, I swear I see bronze hair from the back of the room. By the time I've completed the spin and I look back in that direction, there's nobody there. I cover my pause with another shake of my ass and move through the rest of the song. I can barely make it through collecting my money from the stage before I bolt to the back room and collapse in a chair, my hands trembling and my heart racing.

 _Why would he come back here_?

* * *

 **Do you think he was really there or does she just wish he was? Emmett is coming up soon!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Surprise! Here's your EPOV.**

* * *

 _You're stubborn as they come, you'll never settle down_

 _You'll always be the one who doesn't stick around_

 _You make all the rules, you're set in your ways_

 _You gotta have your freedom, you gotta have your space_

 _One day you'll meet the girl you swore you'd never find_

 _Start feeling things you never felt and spending all your time_

 _Trying to figure out how she got this hold on you_

 _And when you start to fall, you'll hold onto your pride_

 _Start building up your walls and never let her get inside_

 _You'll push her away 'cause that's all you know how to do_

 _And then she'll leave and you won't beg her not to go_

 _~Garth Brooks, Ask Me How I Know_

* * *

" _Edward, I need you. I love you._ "

The words echoed in his head, taunting him. Nobody loved him; nobody but Alice, and he'd shut her out of his life years ago. Just like the selfish prick he knew he was, he'd done the same to Bella. He'd seen it in her eyes; the ease with which she'd slipped into his life and home. She wanted to make it permanent, but there was nothing permanent in his life.

Pouring himself another scotch, he wallowed in the pain and guilt. Bella didn't know what love was, that was all. She fancied his money and looks, and the things he did to her body. Real commitment was not in the cards for either of them. He didn't deserve that type of happiness, and she didn't deserve to be tied down to a broken man.

Feeling empty inside, he stretched himself out on the couch and drank until he passed out.

He woke to the shrill ringing of the phone in his home office. _Shit_. The benefit to owning his own company was coming in handy, but it was still irresponsible not to show up.

He got up reluctantly and stumbled into the other room, snatching the phone up on the fourth ring, informing his personal assistant that he wouldn't be in for a few days.

He couldn't properly mourn from the office.

Feeling like torturing himself, he went to the club a few nights later. He stood in the back and watched the girls circulate, glancing at them as they were announced before going back to answering emails on his phone.

And then Cinnamon was announced, and his head snapped up. Her outfit was blue and barely there.

It wasn't her signature song, but it was fucking sexy. He watched her moves, the way she danced before utilizing the pole. She was sex personified; on and off that stage. She swivelled her hips, and he grew hard, pissing himself off. He had no business watching her or being attracted to her. He wanted to pay her for her dance, or stop her and say hello, or pay her boss for a private so he could beg for forgiveness, but he didn't do any of those things.

Days passed where he kept up his stubborn, prideful routine. Drowning in scotch, going to the club, keeping himself locked away. He was morphing into a ghost, a shell of a man, right before his own eyes.

Until Alice called.

* * *

 **Can Alice get through to him? We're back to BPOV next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Many of you asked who Alice is. This is from chapter 24. "** **My mother raised my sister and myself, threw dinner parties for his clients, and looked the other way while he was unfaithful. My father was never present for school meetings, for baseball practice, Alice's ballet recitals; nothing." It was a brief mention, so I wanted to remind everyone.**

 **Now, l** **et me introduce you to** **Emmett.**

* * *

After too many sleepless nights worrying about it, I've convinced myself that Edward was not at the club. I don't have time to worry about him and his issues, anyway. Rose and I have spent every daylight hour at our new home away from home, cleaning, drawing up ideas, and talking to suppliers. I've filed all of the paperwork with the city, after a long and irritating afternoon at the Seattle Municipal Center. I was lost on what all needed to be done and the woman was less than helpful.

Rose is bringing Emmett today for actual physical labor, and I'm really excited to meet him. When they come through the front door together, I'm taken aback by his height. Despite her warnings, I can't believe how tall he is, but at least Rose has height on her as well. He has a loud voice to match his size, like someone speaking through a bullhorn.

"You have to be Bella!" he booms.

"The one and only," I reply with a smile.

When he reaches me he sweeps me up into a hug, and I realize that Rose was right. He's perfect for her, and I love him already.

"You must be Emmett, aka: my brother from another mother."

He laughs and pats me on the back before letting me go. "Rose says you and I must have been separated at birth, so it's nice to finally meet you, sis."

"I agree." I look at Rose, who looks about to burst with pride and happiness. "So, you ready to get to work?"

"We are," she assures me. She's pulled her long blonde hair into a bun and thrown on an old shirt and shorts. I'm dressed similarly, knowing I'll wind up with paint on me.

Emmett starts installing the poles according to our diagram while Rose and I paint the walls. They're just going to be white, but I want to embellish them in places with a stencil I found at the craft store last week. It takes us most of the day to complete, but I'm so fucking satisfied to see it coming together.

"Can you come back tomorrow to install the mirrors?" I ask Emmett as he puts his tools away.

"Absolutely, but it'll be after my shift. I get off at three."

"Hey, I won't argue with that. I can't thank you enough for helping." He opens his arms for a hug, and I laugh as he squishes my paint covered body against his sweaty one.

"You are paying me in gold and diamonds, right? That's what Rose said." I catch the glint in his eye, and I laugh at him.

Rose snorts. "No, I told you your help was worth more than your weight in gold. Buffoon."

They smile stupidly at each other, so I head to the bathroom to wash up a little. The bathroom needs some feminine touches to keep it from looking like a gas station toilet, but at least it's clean after I scrubbed it to death.

"Hey, you okay?" Rose asks, peeking her head around the open door.

"Yeah, of course. I just wanted to give you guys a minute."

She doesn't comment, especially since I can't meet her eyes. She just pulls me in for a tight hug and doesn't let go.


	32. Chapter 32

**Even though this song is originally NIN, I love this version so much. Johnny had poor health as he got older, and he wasn't able to travel for the video, so they used his home and the flood-damaged House of Cash museum. Both he and June had passed away by the time the video was released.**

* * *

 _I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel_

 _I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real_

 _The needle tears a hole, the old familiar sting_

 _Try to kill it all away_

 _But I remember everything_

 _I wear this crown of thorns upon my liar's chair_

 _Full of broken thoughts I cannot repair_

 _What have I become, my sweetest friend_

 _Everyone I know goes away in the end_

 _And you could have it all, my empire of dirt_

 _I will let you down, I will make you hurt_

 _~Johnny Cash, Hurt_

* * *

 **EPOV**

"Edward?"

That voice was achingly familiar. She reminded him of his childhood; memories he _needed_ to forget. He was steadily turning into their father, and he couldn't seem to stop himself. He'd ignored her calls for days, as usual, but something compelled him to finally pick up.

"Edward, it's Alice. Please say something."

He held the phone to his ear, not speaking and barely breathing.

"I'm getting married," she whispered on the other end of the line. That broke him out of his stupor.

" _What_?" he shouted. His baby sister was getting _married_?

"Edward! Don't shout at me. If you'd ever talk to me, you'd know that he's wonderful. He's smart, and gentle, and takes good care of me."

The last was the most important. Edward had done a terrible job of taking care of the women in his family. "Alice, really? You're going to marry him?" The pain of the past bit him again, and he had to sit down.

"Not every marriage has to be like Mom and Dad's. Sometimes people are happy, Edward. _I'm happy_."

She sounded happy. "Do you need money for the wedding?"

Alice scoffed. "No, Edward. I'm offended that you think I called for money. You've got to stop thinking that's all anyone wants from you. Have you met somebody? Please tell me you don't throw your money at women like some sugar daddy."

He scrubbed his hands through his hair, suddenly desperate to tell Alice everything. "No, I fucked up a good relationship instead. What do I do, Alice? How do I fix it?"

He heard her sigh. "Tell me what you did.""

"I did _everything_ wrong."

"Well, I figured that. Come on, tell me. Did you 'Dad' her?"

He flinched. "Of course."

"Listen up, bro. Dad was a bastard. You are not. Stop acting like him every time you feel insecure. Money is not the answer, not for anyone that counts. Spending time, not money, counts. The truth counts. _Love fucking counts._ If she's important, tell her."

"That's what she told me, and I pushed her away. She never wanted my money, she even shoved it back at me when I tried to give it to her. She's… she's fierce, and funny, and really, really sweet. But I kicked her out, so it's too late." He threw his glass across the room, watching it hit the window and bounce off, rolling across the floor.

"It's not too late unless she eloped with someone else. Can I meet her?" She sounded so hopeful. How could he fix this?

"I don't know what to do," he whispered.

"You find her, you swallow your enormous pride, and you apologize. And then you pray she takes you back."

* * *

 **Do we love Alice? Will he be too late?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Are you ready for it?**

* * *

Everything is finally complete at the new place, including the sign reading Cherry Bomb. Rose, Emmett, and I worked our asses off to turn the dark and dusty space into a bright and gleaming pole dancing studio. The grand opening party is two days away, and Rose sent out a mass mailing of invitations to addresses in the surrounding zip codes. Tonight, though… tonight is for quitting the club.

We're completely ready for our final dance, and have even practiced at the studio. Emmett promised to be here tonight, and Rose is about to burst out of her skin with the anticipation. The song playing ends, and the dancer takes a few minutes to collect her money. Rose and I wait just off the stage, and as soon as the dancer steps off we go up. Rose is carrying a chair from the main floor, and she sets it center stage nearest the crowd. She gives a thumbs up to our DJ, and she and I move to the back of the stage.

"Jacob Black, your presence is requested on stage."

I can see him over by the bar as the request goes out over the loudspeaker. His head comes up, and he shields his eyes against the glare of lights as he looks at the stage.

"Jacob Black? Paging Jake to the stage."

He finally starts in our direction, and a few patrons clap and whistle for him as he climbs the steps.

"Our owner, ladies and gentleman. This dance is dedicated to you by Cinnamon and Amazonia."

He takes the seat indicated to him by the DJ, and it's facing the two of us. We're wearing similar black lace teddies with more material missing than present, and we move slowly forward as the first quiet lyrics are heard.

 _Payback is a bad bitch, and baby, I'm the baddest_

It feels fucking amazing to strut right up to him, to watch his eyes widen as we dip in synchronization inches away from him. His pupils dilate, and I wouldn't be surprised if he's salivating. Taking opposite sides, we give Jake the lap dance of his life, without ever touching him. With her long fucking legs, Rose straddles him in a wide-legged squat, and I'm positive he's got a raging hard on.

I smile at his expression, and I can't help but sing along a little as the chorus comes up.

 _And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah_

 _Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)_

We make sure to include the audience, and it's not long before they're all shouting the words with us. Jake's face has gotten redder and redder by the second, and he tries to get up as Rose and I are occupied on the sides of the stage. The booing in the crowd gets my attention, and I turn to see him standing in front of his chair, the rage crystal fucking clear.

"Sit the fuck back down, Black. We're raking in the dough, and I know all you care about is your cut." Finally touching him, I flatten my palm in the center of his chest and push harder than necessary until he sits with a grunt.

Rose is shaking her ass in Emmett's face, and I laugh so hard I forget where we are in our choreography. When I look back down at the audience, I see Edward standing right in front of me.

* * *

 **If you've never heard Demi Lovato's Sorry Not Sorry, it's worth it.**

 **Just for clarity, it's been about a month since she left Edward's penthouse.**


	34. Chapter 34

_Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned_

 _Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns_

The song plays as I stand there frozen for one second, then two, and finally I realize that I need to find the bad bitch I was just a few moments ago. Turning my back on him, I shake my ass, bouncing it in his face for good measure before moving on to what we were doing. Rose and I meet in front of Jake again, and for the finale we begin to touch each other. A little stroke down the arm, a hand passing over the other's hair. Then I pull Rose's face to mine and take the cheap shot, pressing my lips to hers and kissing her while the audience erupts in catcalls and shrieks of laughter. I pull away and she winks at me; it was her idea to end our performance that way.

 _Payback is a bad bitch, and baby, I'm the baddest_

The song ends and we turn to take our fake curtsies. While we're bent near Jake, we chorus, "I quit!"

He stands abruptly, the chair falling over with a clatter that's drowned out by the boos coming from the patrons. Someone starts up a chant of Jake's name, but he storms off the stage and disappears into the back.

"Thank you for making our last night here such a success!" Rose shouts over the crowd. "Come join our strip tease classes at Cherry Bomb!"

While I'm laughing at her shameless plug, I spot Edward holding up a stack of folded bills. Shrugging a shoulder, I take the few steps to where he is and bend at the waist so my tits are hanging for him and almost anyone else to see.

"That was legendary," he says as he holds the money higher. I missed that voice so much, and the way his green eyes burn like the hottest fire.

"Never turn down money," I reply shakily as I take it before he can tuck it somewhere. I know I can't handle it if he touches me so I don't give him the chance.

Backing away, I keep my eyes locked on his for longer than I should. I feel Rose tug on my arm and I look at her concerned face, before shaking my head. When I look back, Edward is gone.

"Why did you accept his money?" Rose hisses.

I shrug again, not meeting her eyes. "It's my job, Rose. Or it was. Thanks for this whole idea, we really pissed Jake off."

Her eyes narrow, but she drops it. "Did you see his face as he ran off stage?" She giggles.

"It was legendary," I echo Edward as Rose and I step off the stage.

"Just like what I'm about to do to the two of you." Jake snarls as he grabs Rose off the bottom step, his elbow around her throat as he pulls her against him. She yelps in surprise and immediately starts scratching at him, trying to poke him in the eye. Spinning her to face him, he draws back and punches her right in the nose.

Reeling from the blow, she goes down hard. Knowing it's up to me, I step between the two of them and pull my hands up in front of my face as I prepare to kick this slimeball's ass.

"You just don't learn, do you Jake?"

* * *

 **It's never smart to pick a fight with the black belt.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bella's about to kick somebody's ass...**

* * *

"Apparently, neither do you. You called out more often than you were here, and now you quit without notice?"

"Now that you've summed up my month, let's go. Hit me." I egg him on so I can level him.

He cracks his neck to both sides and flexes his biceps. I laugh, knowing I'm only fanning his rage. I'm guessing he thinks he can use his height and brawn to overpower me, but he's never been a very smart guy. He fakes a move, and I just stand there in a defensive position. He swings, pulling back so it lands short. I merely stare at him, because he's pretty easy to read.

"Rose, are you okay?" I ask without looking at her. She's sitting on the floor with her head between her knees. "Maybe you should tell my brother I'll be out in a minute. He was supposed to drive me home."

Jake frowns. "You don't have a brother," he says, stating the fucking obvious.

But Rose knows what I mean, of course. If she hadn't been punched in the face she would have her wits about her and go find Emmett without any prodding.

"Yeah, um. Let me find him and tell him," she grits out, and I know she's in serious pain. Her face is swelling rapidly, her nose bleeding down over her lips and chin. It'll only take one look at her from anybody to know she needs help.

Rose stumbles on her high heels to the exit, and I maintain my attention on Jake. My time is limited if I want to beat the shit out of him. And I do; I _really_ , _really_ , do.

"Looks like I better make it a quick lesson," Jake taunts as he watches her walk out.

I'm beyond fed up, so I strike fast while Jake's looking at Rose. My palm connects with the end of his nose, crushing it into his sinuses. He screams like a baby and doubles over, giving me the opportunity to knee him in the forehead. When his head snaps up, I kick him square in his tiny testicles. Jake is absolutely howling in pain as he drops to the floor cupping his bruised balls.

"Bella!" I hear the man behind me, but I don't turn around. I continue to wale on Jake while he's down, and he lifts his hands in defense.

"That's for punching Rose in the face, and that's for being a fucking dirtbag pig!" I scream at him as I kick and punch him.

"Bella!" This time there are hands on me, and I whirl around swinging. Emmett catches my punch in the palm of his fist. "That's enough," he says gently.

I stare at our hands for a second, not comprehending. I always thought I was tough enough to take on anyone, but I was wrong.

"I was wrong," I cry, and Emmett wraps his arms around me as sobs wrack my body. I couldn't call all the shots with Edward, and I couldn't guard my heart. I mixed up love and lust, so that when I really did fall I missed it.

I don't know how long he holds me, but I suddenly break away as I think of Rose. "Where's Rose?" I ask, sniffling.

"She's in a chair with a bag of ice on her face. Somebody that said his name is Edward is helping her. I called in the assault, so an ambulance is on the way." He peers down at Jacob, curled in a ball weeping. "I'm guessing it's actually for him."

I can't help but laugh through my tears.

* * *

 **Now that Bella has had an epiphany, we can find out Monday if Edward has, too.**


	36. Chapter 36

I'm standing out in the parking lot leaning up against the wall when the back door opens. I don't have to turn to know who it is; I can smell his cologne, _feel_ his presence. Like there's an electromagnetic pulse beaming between us. I push off the wall and start walking, and I don't stop when he falls into step with me. I walk out of the parking lot and down the street, and I don't have the first clue where I'm going or what I'm doing.

"Mr. Black was already in the back of a squad car when I finished tending to Rose, more's the pity."

When I don't respond, he speaks again. "I've been coming every night. You might not know that, so I thought I'd tell you."

It wasn't my imagination conjuring him up, then.

"Did the medics look you over?"

I can feel him staring at me, but I can't make myself speak or even stop walking. I keep moving until we come to the railing that overlooks Puget Sound, and then I finally stop and lean against it. My hoodie and sweats aren't quite enough to keep me warm, but I refuse to admit it out loud. I stare at the water, and he stands next to me at the railing. I still haven't even looked at him.

"Your hands are a wreck," he tries again.

I laugh bitterly. "My psyche is a wreck."

"So's mine," he murmurs.

I finally relent enough to look at him, knowing it'll tear me apart. And I'm right, it does. It _kills_ me to see the softness in his eyes, leaves me damaged to see the worried expression. Why is he being nice to me now?

"Why have you been coming every night? I haven't even been here every night."

Edward resumes looking out over the water, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't like the way we left things."

" _We_?"

If he hears the bitterness in my tone, he doesn't acknowledge it. "I shouldn't have told you to go. I should have talked to you."

"It's too late for should have or shouldn't have. You were right, I don't love you." I don't know what has possessed me, why I would say such things, but that doesn't stop me.

"I never suggested that you don't love me. I never said that I don't feel the same for you, as a matter of fact."

I can't hold in the gasp, and it steals my breath as I stare at his profile. "Do you think that coming here now and saying these words somehow makes up for kicking me out? We haven't spoken in over a _month_ , Edward. If you had any feelings for me, you had plenty of time to say so."

He looks at me again, meeting my gaze and holding it. "I don't know what love feels like, Bella. I know that I care about you. I care what happens to you, and I care about how I feel when I'm with you. I was so scared of losing you, but I shut you out instead of dealing with my feelings and yours."

"And I jumped headfirst into this whole thing after holding you at arm's length. I didn't want to be controlled or dependent on you, but I mixed things up and clung to you after being so defiant. Clearly, I don't know what love is either. So it's better that we moved on." Silence greets my statement, except for the gentle lapping of the water below us.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	37. Chapter 37

"Bella—"

"I thought I was a tough bitch that ran my life exactly how I wanted. I do what I want, when I want to, and nobody tells me I can't. When I decided it was you I wanted, I set about having you on _my_ terms. When you got possessive, I thought 'so what'? I can be possessive, too. I can please you and still be myself. I pushed my feelings onto you, and I shouldn't have. So, it turns out I'm full of shit." I feel like I'm rambling now, like I don't even know what the fuck I'm talking about anymore. I have no experience with this.

"It doesn't have to be this way," he whispers. My heart aches at the sadness in his voice. Why am I pushing him away now that he's claiming to… to what, care about me?

"Why not? We are fucked up individuals. I mean, I just beat the shit out of my boss because he's an asshole and I knew I could take him. Who _does_ that?"

Edward touches me, and it's like a wave of nostalgia washes over me. Tears drip from my eyelashes like a floodgate has opened, and my armor is rusted and full of holes. He gathers me into his embrace, and I rest my head on his chest the way I've longed to do for a month, my arms at his waist. It's comfort and acceptance and realizing that even I have to rest occasionally. I'm not a warrior that can't close her eyes without fear of the enemy ambushing her. I'm a woman that needs love and comfort as much as I need to be strong and independent.

" _Fuck_ ," I whimper into his shirt, clutching him closer.

"You beat the shit out of your boss because he sucker punched your best friend in the face. Any man that does that to a woman deserves what you gave him. You aren't a bad person, so you might as well stop being so hard on yourself."

He tilts my chin up with his index finger, searching my eyes with his. I'm mesmerized by the tenderness I see.

"I don't know…" I trail off.

"It's okay to not know." His head tilts as he lowers it to mine, and I can only watch the progression as he moves in to kiss me. Warm and gentle, he takes my upper lip into his mouth, stroking his tongue along the soft underside. I take the comfort he offers me, allowing the heat to simmer instead of burning.

"I've missed everything about you, Bella." Edward threads his hands into my hair and goes back for my mouth, kissing me slowly and gently.

My hands tighten on his shirt, and my knuckles protest as the skin pulls over the open sores. I cry out in pain against his mouth, and he pulls back instantly. Looking at the mess I've made of myself, Edward lifts my hands and presses his lips to the backs of them, next to the split skin. My knees want to buckle, but I lock them in place.

"Come home with me?"

* * *

 **Who do you think said that?**


	38. Chapter 38

I regret the words as soon as they're out of my mouth. "You know what? Never mind. The last thing we need is to confuse whatever this is with sex, the way we've been doing."

Edward presses his forehead to mine, and it takes all I have not to just jump on him and do the naughty things that are crowded for space in my brain. We need to take things slowly, be normal and go on a date.

Don't we?

"I want to, Bella, believe me. Just say the word, and I'll take you home. I'll even pinky swear to keep my hands to myself if that's what you need."

I laugh at what sounds like desperation in his voice. "What we've been doing has only screwed everything up. I don't want to be screwed up anymore."

"I don't want to screw this up anymore, either. You're too important for that, Bella."

His words squeeze my heart. I rest my head on his chest again and sigh. "Come home with me?" I ask again.

"I would love that," he replies warmly. My insides twist and turn at his agreement. Can we sleep together in my bed and not do anything sexual? It'll be his first time at my place, too. We always wound up at his penthouse in the past.

"Does that mean we can have a real conversation tomorrow?" I ask timidly.

I notice that he stays relaxed under my touch. I was worried I would piss him off or push him away again, but it's really necessary that we talk about us, and his past. "I think that's a great idea. But tonight, you need sleep." He takes my hands in his again. "And some pain killers," he adds as he strokes around the broken skin.

I nod and hold him closer to me, breathing him in.

* * *

 **I'm posting the beginning of a short story this afternoon in time for Halloween. In case you only have me on story alert and you're interested, it's going live around 3:30.**


	39. Chapter 39

True to his word, Edward tucks me into my bed with some Advil and bandages for my knuckles, plus a kiss to the forehead. He spends a few minutes in my bathroom before crawling into bed behind me, pulling my body close to his. I'm not completely stupid, so I'm wearing a nightgown and he's wearing his underwear and undershirt. Still, he's semi hard as he holds his muscular frame against my soft curves, and I have to tamp down on my building desire. I really am exhausted.

Sleep comes easily tucked against Edward's chest, and it's solid and restful. I wake up alone, but I smell coffee coming from the other room. We've never come to my place, so I assume he just searched for what he needed. When I glance at the clock, it reads nearly ten-thirty. I think it was about three when we finally made it to bed, so I'm not surprised.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, I find Edward reading the newspaper at my small kitchen table. He does, in fact, have a cup of coffee. I can only stare at him for an embarrassingly long time. His hair is disheveled and his shirt wrinkled. He hasn't dressed, so if I turn my head just right I can see the impressive bulge resting between his legs. His scruff is delectable, his eyes cast down beneath his full brow.

"See something you like?" he says, and I yelp at being caught ogling. He merely laughs at me. "Would you like some coffee?"

I nod dumbly as I stare at him some more. I sink down into the other chair at the table and watch him being domestic in my kitchen. He uses my single cup coffee maker and digs my creamer out of the fridge, bringing both to me with a soft kiss. I'm tempted to pull him tighter and let it linger, but I don't. When he sits back down I stir my coffee and take a sip, watching him watching me.

"Breakfast first, or conversation?" he asks.

"I have bagels. That only takes a few minutes."

He gets back up and looks in the pantry, and I get up and pull out the cream cheese. We make our bagels in companionable silence, sitting back down when we're done. He takes a drink and then jumps in.

"I've thought about it all night while I held you. I want you to know everything, because you're it for me."

My mouth drops open at his words, and I watch his throat work as he swallows. "Okay," I whisper.

* * *

 **I'm going to give you a heads up now that Wednesday's chapter comes with a trigger warning. Edward is going to tell Bella everything, meaning what happened with his mom. If you would like a summary of that chapter due to the subject matter, let me know through any channel you're comfortable with- PM, review, Facebook messenger. Whatever works for you. I'll make a list and PM you on Wednesday.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Again, this chapter has a trigger warning. If you're uncomfortable with the subject of suicide or even death, skip this chapter. I'll be happy to provide a summary if you ask.**

* * *

"My mom was successful. In killing herself, I mean. On the second try, after rehab for sixty days. It clearly didn't help the way it was meant to, but my father filed for divorce while she was in, and then she saw his engagement announcement in the papers when she got out." He scrubs his hands over his face roughly.

I swallow past the lump in my throat. "Edward."

"I found her again. It seemed I had that kind of luck, but I would never have wished that on my sister. This time it was a gun in the mouth."

I feel the tears as they drip off my chin and onto my hands. I don't know what to say to him; there's nothing that would make it better.

"I'd gone off to college, and she went to rehab while Alice stayed with our aunt and uncle. I came home for Fall break, just a week or so after she called to say she was back. Alice chose to stay where she was instead of changing schools again. I think my mom just couldn't handle the abandonment," he finishes in a very low, pained voice.

"You can't call it that, Edward. You went to college, like you were entitled to do. Your sister needed a guardian, she didn't abandon her either. Your dad is another story, mind you. He's a horrible person."

"I've always hated him, and I've feared becoming him. That first night in your club—I'd tried a few in the area, but wasn't really impressed. I don't know exactly what I was looking for, I just know that I found it when I saw you. I think it's Alice you remind me of, not my mom. She's strong but naïve. I just felt such a need to save you, and money is the only thing I understand."

I stand and walk to him, sitting in his lap and wrapping my arms around him. He understands far more than money. He understands loss and pain.

"It's okay, you know, to be vulnerable. It's okay to miss her and to be sad."

He strokes my back as I speak, and I feel his shoulder shaking under my cheek. I don't move from my spot, I merely hold him tighter as he cries. It's a wrenching sound, a grown man crying that hard. I wonder if he's held it in for all these years, if he ever grieved for his mother. It takes him a good while to quiet down again, and when he does, I climb off his lap and reheat our coffees. I stand in front of him with mine after setting his down, and he looks up at me with molten emerald eyes.

"I love you, Bella," he whispers.

I give him a watery smile in return. "I think I can say the same and finally know that it's true."

* * *

 **The National Suicide Prevention Lifeline is always available. 1-800-273-8255**


	41. Chapter 41

It's opening day, and my stomach is in knots. I know it'll be fine, but having the attention all on me is what makes me nervous. It feels like a heavy dose of irony, since I normally crave the feeling of all eyes on me. This is different. This is my make or break moment. Hopefully Rose will hog the spotlight and I won't feel the need to throw up.

Edward has stayed at my place since I quit the other night. We haven't done anything further than kiss and hold each other. We've talked; talking has never been our strong suit, but we have tried to learn everything about each other in these past few days. I've built a stronger, more solid place in my heart for him, and realized that the love I felt for him in the beginning was partly real. We have a connection that I can't explain, and it feels even more powerful now.

I've got on a pair of tiny black running shorts and a halter top, with a sweatshirt thrown over top of it for now. Edward meets me by the front door in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I've never seen him leave the house so casually dressed; I have to admit, especially when he throws on a black ballcap, that he looks amazing. I drive us to the new studio, and as I let us in I realize he's never been here. Feeling shy now, I show him the reception desk, the changing rooms, the bathroom, and finally the main studio.

"It's inspiring what you've done, Bella." Edward pulls me close and hugs me, and I feel his lips on the top of my head.

"Rose and Emmett helped in here, but it's mine, you know? It became my baby, and I'm proud of it."

"I'm proud of _you_ ," he says into my ear before kissing the shell.

Rose and Emmett show up a few minutes later, and even though they technically met at the club, I feel like introductions are a good idea for the men. Edward looks relaxed, which is not something I've noticed about him very often. Rose has mostly covered the bruising on her face with makeup, though I can see some swelling. I hear Emmett telling Edward that Jake tripped and landed on his face a few times when he was brought into the station. That asshole stands to lose everything after he answers to the assault charges filed by Rose.

She and I take a minute to talk about the sound system and the demonstration we're going to perform when we have a crowd.

 _Please, let us have a crowd._

I move to the front doors and open them both wide, using the potted plants I added as doorstops. I don't see anybody at first, and Rose and I stand there nervously staring at the parking lot. Finally, a car pulls up and a woman steps out. She's wearing yoga pants and a tank top, so I have hopes that she's coming our way. Her dark hair is pulled up in a ponytail. I grab Rose's arm and shake it a little in my excitement.

I feel Edward come up and stand at my side. "Let me introduce you to my sister, Alice."

* * *

 **There's only 5 chapters left, can you believe it?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Everyone liked how Emmett got in his own shots at Jake as he 'accidentally slipped and fell on his face'.**

* * *

I turn and gape at him. "Your _sister_? You didn't tell me she was coming!"

"Surprise," he mutters as she steps into the studio.

"Hi, and welcome to Cherry Bomb! I'm Rose, and this is Bella." Leave it to Rose to just plow on.

"Hi." She gives a little wave as she stares at me, then her eyes dart to Edward at my side. "I'm Alice."

"It's so nice to meet you," I say, feeling like my voice is stuck in my throat.

"You, too." Alice looks around. "Did you just open the doors?"

"Yeah, we're hoping for a crowd, but if not I guess we're shakin' it for you," Rose laughs.

My gut clenches for more than one reason. "Edward told me you recently got engaged," I venture.

Alice beams. "I did. Will you be his plus one?"

I look at Edward, and find him gazing at me. "Of course she will." He looks back at his sister. "Are Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme coming by?"

I inhale so sharply I choke on my own spit. Rose and Edward both hover over me as I cough, while Emmett guffaws a few feet away. I glare at him as I clear my throat again. "You, shut it."

He merely laughs harder.

"The last I heard, they were on their way, yes," Alice answers. "I think Uncle C is just interested in the half-naked women," she laughs.

I catch Edward's frown. "Really?"

"No, silly. He'll probably meet everybody and then head down to the coffee shop."

While Edward had mentioned his mother's sister and her husband, I didn't know they lived in the area, or that they were coming today. That leaves me with more butterflies than I care to admit. But, if it means he's going to let them back into his life, then that makes me happy. He's shut himself out for so long, he really needs the reminder of who he actually is. He is _not_ Edward, Sr., may he rot in hell.

"Hey, look." I look up at Rose, then out to the parking lot where she's pointing. "There are a couple of cars pulling in." She grins. "Time to kill it, bitch."

I roll my shoulders. "Time to kill it," I echo.

* * *

 ** _And_ Carlisle and Esme? **


	43. Chapter 43

**She probably should kill him for springing his family on her, but he's supporting her the best way he knows how.**

* * *

After laughing at me, Emmett actually makes himself useful and replenishes the refreshments. People have been coming and going all day long, and Rose and I have performed twice. My feet ache, my face hurts from smiling so much, and I'm closing in on exhaustion.

I'm as giddy as a schoolgirl with her first kiss.

"Hey, Rose!" I yell over the crowd and the music.

I watch her blonde head pop up and turn in my direction. I make a motion with my finger to indicate she should come over. I give her a minute to finish what looks like a sign-up, and then she comes to me.

"We've got a full house again, you want to do one more dance?"

"Hell, yeah!" Her face is flushed, and the pink on her cheeks makes her look even more beautiful.

"I could never have done this without you," I blurt.

Her smile widens and she pulls me in for a hug. "Damn right you couldn't," she laughs. "You know, you totally could have, but I'm glad you didn't."

She signals Emmett, since he has the loudest voice. He catches her eye and nods before announcing that we're going to do a demonstration, and I look around the crowd for Edward. He's tall enough that I see him standing with a few women and a clipboard. Aw, he's signing them up for classes. As if he senses me looking, Edward's head comes up and he stares right at me, this crooked grin lighting up his face. My heart beats a little harder, my mouth gets a little drier. _Oh, Lord._

The music changes, and I meet Rose over at two of the poles in the middle of the floor. People shuffle around, and talk dips down to a quiet murmur as Rose and I launch ourselves at our poles. The song is kind of funny, mostly because of the explicit lyrics, but it's all about girl power. As I use my adductor muscles to grasp the pole with just my thighs, I know that I can teach strength and self-worth to the women that have signed up. Feeling sexy brings confidence, and confidence makes you feel sexy. As I drop into a split by my pole, I catch the hungry look on Edward's face.

There's a lot to be said for the look of lust he's giving me. I have to keep going, so I stand and continue the dance, bringing my knees together and apart, swaying my hips before straightening up. I ditched my sweatshirt hours ago, but I'm still way more covered than I ever was at the club. I guess I'll have to start wearing my lingerie under my clothes like a normal person.

Or I'll just wear them around the house to drive Edward crazy. Yeah, I like that plan more.

We finish to applause, and I notice a few more women gravitate to the clipboards. Rose and I accept bottles of water from Edward, and I shiver at the way he keeps staring at me.

"It's almost closing time," he states, and I watch him watching me as I gulp more water.

 _Oh, Lord._

* * *

 **Absence (of sex) makes the heart (genitals) grow fonder (tinglier). ;)**


	44. Chapter 44

After saying goodbye to everyone, I make my way to the changing room and the shower. I can't stand my sweaty self for one more second. I drop my bag near the entrance to the stall and think back to the day as I lather up.

Carlisle and Esme were very nice. They made me feel comfortable, and I could see Edward's features in his aunt. He seemed a little nervous, and I suppose not seeing your family for years can do that to you. Alice had been encouraging him to open up to them more, but he told me he felt like he was somehow toxic; that he ruined everything he came in contact with. He'd been working with a therapist for years, but he admitted to keeping his worst fears to himself. Obviously that's not useful, and he promised to lay it all out at his next few appointments.

As Alice predicted, Carlisle went further down the strip mall to a coffee shop while Alice and Esme watched our first routine. Alice was eager to sign up, and I showed her a few moves before she left. She giggled and whispered that she would have to use them on her fiancé later. I was just glad Edward didn't overhear; no matter how much he might learn to like Jasper in the future, surely he didn't want to know about his sister having sex.

I hear footsteps on the tile as I rinse my face. "Ocupada!" I call out.

I hear Edward's chuckle before I open my eyes and grin at him. "I locked the doors after the last woman felt up my bicep for the third time," he informs me, sounding amused.

"You've disappointed the women of Seattle by informing as many as you could that you're taken."

"I hear the owner of this establishment is pretty hot, but I might have to sue for sexual harassment. I was _manhandled_ today."

I laugh at the twinkle in his eye, shutting off the water and taking the towel he holds out to me. "You were _womanhandled_ ," I correct. I wrap the towel around my wet hair and grab another one off the shelf.

He laughs, and the sound echoes off the tiles. I step out of the shower and over to one of the benches, using it to prop my foot on as I start drying my leg. "We did so well, today, Edward," I enthuse. "I can't believe how many people signed up for classes! We'll have to—"

My words are cut off as he does some manhandling himself, pushing me up against the wall next to the shower. The towel I had wrapped around my head falls off, and my wet hair tumbles down my shoulders. "I _can't_ wait another second, Bella. Please tell me you feel it, too." He skims his nose down my neck, and I shiver as the desire races up my spine.

"I feel it, too, Edward. I _always_ feel it around you."

He crushes his mouth to mine, and I welcome his assault with my arms and legs wrapped around his body.

* * *

 **I know! That's why I gave you this one early.**


	45. Chapter 45

Edward attacks my neck with his lips and teeth, and my breathing is out of control. My hands are all over him; in his hair, gripping his neck, pushing at his clothes. He steps back from me, and I have to drop my limbs and lean against the wall as I pant. He kneels, and my heart jumps into my throat as he yanks my ankle up and over his shoulder. Edward buries his face in my pussy, and it's been so long since he's touched me that I cry out shamelessly. My hips rock against him, and he moves one hand to hold me against the wall, the other joining his tongue as he circles my clit. The acoustics in the bathroom are embarrassing as I shout and curse, begging to come.

"Please, please, please!"

"Yes, baby, come for me, _come_ Bella," he chants, his fingers working faster. He switches angles right before stars explode behind my eyelids, and I think for a second that I've blacked out. I scream incoherently as my body is racked with aftershocks, and he has to keep one hand on me so I don't sink to the floor as he moves to undress.

His cock is out of his shorts in record time, and I reach for his face as he shifts my legs again to thrust deep inside me. We both moan loudly, and I pull him close enough to kiss him hard, brutally biting and sucking his lips as he fucks me against the wall. His pace is too fast to really kiss, so I lean away from him and he thrusts deeper.

"Edward, yes! Fuck me, fuck me, oh, god!"

He pinches and rolls my nipples, and my lust and emotions have built until tears are streaming down the sides of my face into my hairline. Edward grunts as he thrusts, and I feel the instant he goes over the edge, his movements jerky as he presses our hips together tightly. I was so close to coming again that I consider reaching between us and finishing the job, but I don't have to. He raises his head from my neck and kisses me, slow and deep and sensual. His hand presses between us, his long fingers working me as I spasm, my legs jerking around his waist.

" _Fuck_!" I squeak as I come again, too spent to do anything else.

"I sorely missed that," Edward mumbles against my skin.

"I like cuddling with you, but Jesus God do I love fucking you." I shift in his arms, realizing how uncomfortable I am now that the frenzy has passed.

"I concur." He moves us until he sits on the bench behind him with me in his lap.

"Let's go home, handsome."

* * *

 **This is the last regular chapter. I have an epi coming up Monday in EPOV.**


	46. Chapter 46

**I used to not understand the meaning behind this song until I got older. This is originally a Billy Joel song, but Garth recorded it very shortly after Billy. Trisha Yearwood sang the background vocals in the GB version, but it's impossible to find Garth Brooks' songs on social media unless it's a fan-recorded concert. I always imagined they developed an attraction from there, but he was married and they had to stay away from each other. That's probably a romanticized version of the events, but now they're pretty much the cutest married couple I've ever seen.**

* * *

 _Anytime I see you standing there_

 _I go down upon my knees_

 _I'm changing, I swore I'd never compromise_

 _But you convinced me otherwise_

 _I'll do anything you please_

 _In all my life I've never found_

 _What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down_

 _I could walk away from anyone I ever knew_

 _But I can't walk away from you_

 _I worked too hard to call my life my own_

 _I made myself a world_

 _And it's worked so perfectly_

 _But it's your world now, I can't refuse_

 _I've never had so much to lose_

 _I'm shameless_

 _~Garth Brooks, Shameless_

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

 **EPOV**

Alice looks stunning in her wedding dress, as I knew she would. She's spent every minute for the past several months worrying over how it would fit. She's had a little help from Rose and Bella with a dance/exercise plan, and it's paid off for her. In spades. I've been so proud of how hard the ladies have worked to make their dance studio so successful, and it truly has been.

I like Jasper, enough to let him marry my sister. Not that I believe he would have cared if I'd told him to get lost; he's completely in love with her. It suits them both, marriage. Settling down, a white picket fence and a dog, 2.3 kids. Well, maybe they'll have their children in whole numbers. At any rate, they're happy. Which in turn makes me happy. I wasn't sure I'd ever feel that way again.

A long string of girlfriends that merely served a purpose didn't help my feelings of insecurity. They all enjoyed spending my money on themselves, and more than one tried threatening to expose my more… interesting sexual preferences if I didn't buy them something horrendously expensive. That never ended well for them; I don't succumb to blackmail. The _need_ to protect Bella, to defend her, to guard her, perplexed me. She didn't want my money and constantly gave it back to me. I didn't see any way that she could want me for _me_. I felt suffocated when things started getting too domestic, when Bella gave me looks of adoration, and when true feelings began to stir inside me.

But that's all in the past. I've spent three months attending regular meetings with my psychologist where I tell the truth, instead of prevaricating. Sometimes Bella joins me. I opened up all of my old wounds, removing the scar tissue, allowing me to heal completely.

I am not Edward Cullen, Sr., and I am not Elizabeth Cullen, either. I am my own self, and with Bella, I like the person I'm becoming.

The part of me that prefers being a recluse is having a hard time with this large reception. I can handle a party of seven, if it's Bella, Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme. Anything more than that and I begin to itch. I can't seem to shake the heavy feeling from between my shoulders, so I seek Bella's face in the crowd. I find her with Esme and some ladies Esme's age that I don't really recognize. When Bella's eyes meet mine, she gives me a look that practically begs me to rescue her.

I grin and head over, weaving through bodies congregated in small groups. When I reach her side, she holds her hand out to me, so I take it and stand at her side. I smile at Esme, who's doing the talking, and then turn into Bella. I look out over Bella's head at the throng, spotting Jasper and Alice dancing and gazing at each other. It was my honor to walk her down the aisle, and I didn't even try to hide the tears that formed as we made the slow march. Rose and Emmett are at the bar, and I chuckle as Em accepts a giant pink drink with an umbrella. Rose threatened to kill me and bury me where no one would ever find my body if I ever hurt her best friend again. That memory only brings on another laugh.

Bella tilts her head to look at me and smiles.

"How long do we have to mingle?" I whisper in her ear. She shivers, and I nuzzle my nose against her hair.

"Esme, will you excuse us?" Bella murmurs, and at Esme's nod she heads off toward the lobby of the hotel while I trail along behind her.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"This way," she replies, and I realize—I would follow her anywhere.

"What's at the end of the hallway?"

"A supply closet."

 _A what now_? "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I have a secret fantasy to play dirty janitor," she teases.

"Do tell," I growl in her ear.

"Well, I _have_ been watching you looking all hot in your tuxedo for hours now," she starts. "And every woman in that ballroom has been eyeing you, wishing you were theirs."

"Pshh." I brush off her comment. I haven't noticed anyone staring at me.

"I can't take it anymore," she admits, yanking open a windowless door at the end of the deserted hall and shoving me inside.

I laugh at her antics, watching her stalk toward me in her pretty red dress. There aren't any sleeves, and whatever's going on up top makes her boobs look outstanding. She pushes against my chest, so I back up until I hit the supply shelf.

I have to stop her when her hands go immediately to my pants and pull my dick out. "Whoa, Bella, slow down."

She smirks. "We can't slow down, we're in a supply closet in a hotel filled with people!"

I can't argue with that. She strokes my length with gusto, and I thread my hands through her soft hair and just feel.

"There's a desk chair over there in the corner," she murmurs.

I try to see straight through the haze of lust. "O-okay."

She lets go of me long enough to move to the chair and pull it around until it's next to me. She pushes on my shoulders until I plop down in it, mesmerized by her. She lifts her dress and straddles me, her skirt fanning out around us.

"Fuck me." I hiss as she sinks down over me, realizing she's not wearing any panties. There's nothing in this world that calms me and centers me as much as Bella; I can completely lose myself in her.

"That's exactly what I'm doing, Edward," she purrs in my ear before biting it.

Gripping her hips, I push up into her and pull her down at the same time. There's the sound of her skin on mine as she slams down on my lap, her harsh cries around her bit lip, my heavy breathing, and the squeak of the chair. Her hands roam up my chest to my hair, and she pulls on the longer strands at the top. A dark pink flush covers her cheeks and chest, her dark eyes are full of love, and I've never seen her look more beautiful.

"Edward, please, touch me," she moans quietly.

I can't even find where we're joined for all the layers of her skirt. I do consider myself intrepid, however, so I keep pushing and pulling at fabric until I have my hands on her pussy. My fingers glide around in her wetness until I focus on her clit, fulfilling her need. Her cries feel loud in the small room, and it only takes a few minutes for the two of us to reach a frenzy as we climax seconds apart.

With her head resting on my shoulder and my hands running down her hair, I have an irresistible urge to hold onto her forever. "Would you like to do this someday? The vows and the dress and the people?"

She slowly lifts her head and looks me in the eye. "Edward Cullen, did you just use the vaguest terms possible to ask me to marry you, in a janitor's closet at your sister's wedding, with your cock still inside me—sans ring?"

Now I feel sheepish. "I guess I did, yeah."

Bella laughs, letting me off the hook, and a lovely smile graces her face. "Then yes, absolutely. Someday."

* * *

 **I've got outtakes in my head already, so if I can get them onto the page I'll post them.**

 **Thank you for the fantastic response to this story. It really was meant to be a one shot or a very short story. I'm thrilled that you all love Stripperella and her Olderward as much as I do.**

 **I couldn't do this without BeLynda Smith, AKA Sarcastic Bimbo. She helps me hammer out random ideas and form them into something sensible.**

 **Starsmina has been good enough to pre-read for me since my very first story, and I love her.**

 **NanKubie helped me tremendously when I needed someone at the last minute, and I really value her input.**

 **If you know me and my plot bunnies, you know I'll have something new for you soon. In the meantime, check out my supernatural story Seismic Shift if you aren't already.**

 **XOXOXO**


	47. Futuretake

**M** **erry Christmas! Sneak away from the family before reading this! I would label this as quick and dirty.**

 **If you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you're having a fabulous Monday. If not, maybe this will help.**

 **~.~.~**

 **For Teresa Bennett, my biggest Stripperella fan.**

* * *

Sinuous movements, legs crossing one over the other as I stalk forward on fuck-me heels. Dipping low, a glimpse of cleavage and my lip between my teeth. Harsh breathing from the man in the chair bringing wetness between my legs. Circling, backing away before fingers can touch, thighs rubbing thighs. A sigh, a whisper of breath, a groan, and a tug. Swaying my hips and backing up, squatting before coming back up and slipping my bra straps off my shoulders, one at a time. Holding my breasts in my hands, I shimmy the cups of my bra down to my waist where I let it stay for now. Turning around, shimmying my ass closer and closer, knowing he can't touch. Resting my weight on his lap, feeling the hard bulge and thrilling that it's all for me.

My hands are on his knees as I rock my hips, and his breath is hot on my bare back. For my own pleasure I lean against his chest and allow him to bite me—my shoulder, my neck, as I cry out how good it feels. His cock is insistent against my ass as I grind; bringing my hands back up, I twist my nipples as he bites my neck again just where it turns into my shoulder. His moans almost get me there, but I'm not done torturing him just yet.

So I stand, naked from the waist up. I unhook my bra and toss it in the corner, showing him part of what he's looking for. My finger trails over the wet line on my tiny thong, then I drag the pad of my finger down my tongue as he whimpers.

"You left me alone," I purr as I lean and sway. "Three whole days all by my lonesome."

"You have no idea how sorry I am," he says, his voice guttural. "Please forgive me," he implores.

"Maybe." I slip one side of my panties over my hip. " _After_ your punishment."

He groans again, and I grin at him. My thumbs in each side, I slip and slide the edges of my panties as a good tease does. When I finally lower them and kick them off, I step closer and prop one heel on the chair Edward is stuck in—since I cuffed his hands behind him—to ensure he gets a good look at what he's after.

"Fucking Christ, Bella, what are you doing to me? I can see how wet you are. You're dripping for me, let me take care of you."

I shrug and drop my leg. "Maybe."

He lowers his head and looks up at me from under his lashes as I back up again, wearing nothing but my stockings and my heels. I dance by myself for a few minutes, ignoring Edward for the time being.

"If I release you, will you follow my orders?" I ask as I come to stand in front of him again, my hands on my hips.

"God, yes."

Picking up the key off the dresser, I unlock the handcuffs and rub his wrists for a second. "On the bed, your head at the end."

"Yes ma'am," he readily agrees. Standing, Edward stares at me for a full five seconds before I point at the bed. I know he's tempted to throw me down and go for it, but it's not happening. Yet.

He lays down on his back, his head at the foot of the bed. I back up to him and pull on him a little until his head is tilted just off the edge.

And then I straddle his face and let him 'take care of me.' My hands go to my head as his tongue comes out and strokes and flicks and drives me insane. I cry out my pleasure as his hands come up to play with my ass. Minutes pass and I feel the tightening, the burning, the exploding pleasure. I shamelessly ride his face as I come down from my orgasm, stumbling a little until he grips me tighter.

"It's officially all you," I pant, and that's literally all it takes for him to pounce, picking me up and pushing me face down against the bed. Edward drives into me deeply, his cock rubbing against all the sensitive places he so recently awakened.

"Do you feel that? That's what you do to me, Isabella." His voice is tight and controlled, but I know he's going to lose it soon.

My shouts and cries are loud, along with the sound of his body slapping into mine. "Leaving… has… consequences," I huff.

"I'll take the punishment any time," he assures me, slamming into me over and over.

"So will I."

His pace quickens until there's no breath for talking because he's stolen it from me. I can only hold on and feel when he wraps long fingers around my throat and squeezes lightly. It's just enough pressure to leave me lightheaded and heighten the pleasure he's bringing me. His hips falter, and I rub my clit furiously in order to join him in falling over the edge.

"Fuck!" he shouts as he comes, collapsing his weight over my back. Stars are still swirling behind my eyelids as he maneuvers me up onto the bed and curls around me, trying to catch his breath.

"Welcome home," I mumble, and he chuckles.

* * *

 **You'll find the good stuff on the blog!**


End file.
